Silent Noise
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: [Sequel to Dotless Dice] It's over between us! But I... But I can't help it... I'm falling in love with him all over again... SasuNaru SaiNaru ItaSai
1. Okaeri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... tarter sauce :grumbles:**

**Welcome, my loyal fans! You have waited patiently for this sequel, and now you have it! I hope it is to your liking, and I would like to give a thanks to AnimeBabe456 for making a wallpaper for Dotless Dice :Jumps up and down: I was so excited when I got it! And once I get a new scanner, all of you will be flooded with my smutty pictures :Grin:**

**And today's Naruto b-day! Happy b-day, Naruto-kun!**

"Before the cock crew I was born

Far are the paths that I follow

My mother was dead before the dawn

Long, long she awaited her sorrow.

My father traveled the country 'round,

An ill stepmother to me he found

Into a needle she conjured me

And said that longing would torture me.

And then she turned me into a knife

And said I would suffer all my life.

She turned me into a pair of shears

And said I'd be stunted all my years.

A grey wolf then she made of me,

And said no good would come of me.

Under this curse I was to suffer

Till I drank the blood of my own brother.

So then I lay in hiding

Till my stepmother came riding.

By the bridgehead I lay watching

Till I saw her horse approaching.

And as she passed I caught her

And down from her horse I brought her.

In vengeance cruel and bloody

I took the child from her body.

And when I had drunk my brother's blood

I became a knight, gallant and good.(1)"

"That was your award winning poem?" Sai chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" Naruto punched his boyfriend on the shoulder and pouted as they boarded the morning plane to Japan.

They had just graduated from college and Naruto wanted to move back to Ikebukuro, since he promised all of his friends he'd come back after a good four years. Sai was reluctant to agree since he was rather fond of "life" in America. He didn't like all of the constant fears they fed people on t.v. though, but other than that, it was nice.

"But it's funny," Sai smiled.

"Whatever," the blond crossed his arms and fell back into his assigned seat on the plane, his bottom lip jutting out cutely. Even though he'd lost his baby fat over the past few years, he was still cute. His blue eyes were more slanted, his unruly blond hair was actually tamed, and his skin was a shade darker, making him look like a bronze god... so the girls next to his dorm had said.

"Don't get mad, Naruto-san," Sai tried to sound upset, but it didn't work. He was** never **upset and Naruto knew it. The boy was all smiles 24/7.

"If you don't want me mad, then don't be such an ass!"

Sai reached over and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, leaning forward to give a soft nip on the blond's ear. He smirked at the small groan he received and sat back, "I'm sorry," he said, his voice not very convincing.

Naruto grinned and playfully shoved the raven, "Prick."

The atmosphere around them was light and warm, accepting and peaceful, but... something was slightly off... something was missing...

"I love you too," Sai chuckled.

Naruto's fingers twitched at his sides, but he kept up his smile and false laughter.

xXxXx

"Oh my god! Naruto?.!" Ino leaped onto her friend and squeeled, making most of the people at the airport wince, "y-you're so handsome! And tall!"

"Um... thanks?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, "you're pretty good looking yourself."

"You know, that means nothing coming from a gay guy," Ino pulled away and giggled at her friend's scandalized look.

"That's not nice, Ino," Shikamaru said from behind her. He strolled past the pouting girl and was about to give Naruto a handshake, but he found his arms full with a grinning blond before he was able to.

"Nice to see you again, Shika!" Naruto cooed teasingly.

The lazy teen sighed and hugged back, "yeah, you too."

Naruto pulled back and looked over his shoulder at the other members of the "welcome back, Naruto" fanclub, "Ohayo, minna!" he waved.

Kiba ran over, dragging Shino behind him, and slapped Naruto hard on the back, making him stumble forward, "Look at you, man! A stud! I didn't think an idget like you would've grown this much!"

"Idget?" he growled.

Sai stood in the background, watching the reunion with a hint of a smile. It was Naruto's time to shine, not his. He'd get his huge lump of love soon enough. Pale blue eyes turned his way and he chuckled mentally, _Speak of the devil..._

"Sorry I ignored you, Sai!" Ino ran to the boy and gave him puppy dog eyes, "you'll forgive me, ne?"

"I always do."

"Good!" she jumped on him and squeeled happily once again, making most of the people in the area glare at the group, their eyes wishing them a slow death, "you've changed too! Your hair is a bit longer... you look so pretty!" the girl played with a short lock of his hair and giggled.

When Naruto and him had become a couple, he was happy that his plan had worked, and **especially** overjoyed with the fact that Sasuke was permanently out of the picture... but... his lust for the blond had sort of blossomed into love and his thoughts on Naruto no longer contained the impure images of fornication, but the oddly refreshing scenes of his boyfriend smiling and laughing. It was... strange, and scary, Sai admitted. He had never felt love, never received it, never returned it... so when he had begun to feel warmth boil in the pit of his stomach everytime he saw Naruto, he got scared.

He eventaully got used to it and became comfortable with the affection he wanted to praise upon the beauty that was his, and when Naruto's friends saw the sudden yet positive change, they had went from uncaring about him... to open and kind. Especially Ino. The girl had clung to him for hours, babbling on and on about how she was so happy he was able to give Naruto the happiness he needed after the Sasuke incident.

"Naruto-san said he enjoyed the feel of long hair," Sai shared with no hesitation, "more so in bed."

"Sai!" Naruto was a dark red, making him look like an overgrown and oddly shaped tomato.

"Naruto-san!.!" a familiar voice boomed.

All six teens turned to see a flash of green speed their way. Well, it seemed like Lee's sense of style still needed improvement. Following slowly behind him was none other than Gaara, the red-head's hair slightly longer like Sai's, bringing out the handsome and sharp curves of his facial structure.

"Fuzzy brows!" Naruto grinned, meeting his buddy in a highfive.

_How lame, _Kiba thought with a slight frown, _who high fives anymore? Old, washed out geezers, that's who._

"I see you're still with Gaara!"

"Hai!" Lee blushed lightly, "a-and I was finally able to pay all of his expenses and get him out of the pleasure house!" he flashed a triumphant and proud smile, "he's in his last year of college now!"

"Really?" Naruto looked over Lee's shoulder at Gaara, "how's college life treating you, huh?" he laughed.

"It's pleasant enough," Gaara replied softly, choosing not to indulge himself in a conversation that would probably lead to Kiba mentioning gay bars and strip clubs. The perverted bastard had gotten even dirtier in the past four years.

"Naruto-san," Sai said softly from the side, trying not to interrupt rudely, "we have to be at the apartment before noon. The movers will--"

"Shit! A-ah, guys..."

"We know, we know," Ino said with a bright smile, "now let's get you guys to your knew apartment!" she cheered, "everyone else will be there before us if we don't get a move on!"

xXxXx

"Jesus..."

"Christ!" Lee finished off Naruto's sentence proudly.

"This place is frickin' **huge**! I know we paid for a nice cozy condo outlooking the city, but damn!"

"I might actually get lost in here..." Sai commented mostly to himself as he searched around, but most of the group heard, and laughed.

"Think of it this way, man," Kiba started, "you two now have more room to screw each other senseless!"

"..." Naruto held back a blush and slammed his fist into the back of the brunette's head, "pervert! The hell happened to you while I was gone?.!"

"Shino molested him all hours of the day and converted him into a full time super pervert," Ino grinned, "I rather like his change of personality. More fanservice for me!"

"All of you... have changed," Naruto frowned, "that's not cool."

"Hey! You changed too!" Ino countered back.

"Yeah, but only physically! You guys.. you guys are all hentais!"

Gaara sent him a piercing glare, his light green eyes oh so menacing... as always.

"I-I mean, most of you... Gaara doesn't count!" another glare from the red-head, "a-and Fuzzy brows, too!"

"Ah... we have a fish tank. I enjoy fish," Sai walked around the large tank in the living room, watching the colorful sea creatures wade around.

Everyone stared at the fascinated raven with raised eyebrows.

"He's like an old man, Naruto... who enjoys fish?" Kiba snorted, amused.

"Fish is delicious, I'll have you know!" Naruto growled, "grouper happens to be my favorite food!"

"Why if it isn't Naruto!" a feminine voice laughed from the entrance hallway. Ten Ten was standing there next to Chouji and Neji, the pale eyed boy nodding curtly while the other two practically slammed each other into the wall trying to get to their beloved friend.

"How was your trip?" Chouji asked, for once not chowing down on a bag of chips. He seemed a lot skinnier too.

"It was good!" Naruto replied.

"Did you two join the mile high club?" Ten Ten giggled cutely, a pretty blush adorning her cheeks.

"Y-You all **are** a bunch of sick-minded freaks!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the now confused Ten Ten, "I suddenly move away and you all decide to become fond of using gay innuendos, talking about sex, and asking how much Sai and I do it!"

There was a silence, then a small snort of immature laughter on Ino's behalf.

"No one asked you two how much you... did it," Shikamaru heaved a small sigh at how troublesome the blond was. Really, other than his body, he didn't grow at all.

A blush.

"Right..."

"I don't mind sharing, though," Sai commented while testing the softness of their white leather couch. He tucked a lock of black hair behind his ear and smiled to the group.

"You'll keep your big mouth shut, Sai!" Naruto warned, a vein throbbing in his head, _I just wanted a normal reunion! Jeez, no matter where I go, there's perverts everywhere!_

"A-ano," a quiet, stuttering voice said from the front door. It was Hinata, the girl's dark blue hair now just below her shoulder blades.

"Hinata!" Naruto grinned, running over to the girl, his whispering friends not far behind, "how have you been?"

"G-good," she smiled shyly, tapping her pointer fingers together cutely, "I-I heard you were back in Ikebukuro and I wanted to say hello... and I also w-wanted to speak to you about something.. w-well, a someone..." she looked down at her sandals, but she could feel the heat of Naruto's gaze.

"I see... as much as I'd enjoy that talk, I decline."

Hinata's gaze snapped up and she reached out to latch a fragile hand around Naruto's wrist, "P-Please, Naruto-kun... he's getting worse every day... e-even though we weren't that close... I still care for him," her pale white eyes were pleading, "y-you're all he has..."

"I'm all he **had**. If you didn't already know, our relationship ended the day he decided to get fucked by his brother," Naruto whispered harshly, making sure no one else heard their conversation.

Hinata's grip tightened and she narrowed her eyes slightly, her sweet image burned away instantly, frightening the blond a bit, "Did you ever take the time to think about the kind of relationship he had with his brother? I'm sure he told you once... that Itachi knew how to break him down and control him... and I'm sure you already knew that his control on Uchiha-san wasn't completely severed..." her eyes softened, "Naruto-kun... I know for a fact that he would never hurt you intentionally..."

"Hinata--"

"Would you risk losing the only person who knew you were alive?" the girl asked quietly.

Naruto immediately thought about Ino and Kiba, the only people to ever notice him, to ever care about him...

"No, I wouldn't..."

"You were the only person who truly cared about Uchiha-san... other than Kakashi-sama, but Uchiha-san... he wanted to be loved, not like a son, but he really wanted to find someone that loved him... h-he would never jeopardize his relationship with you, Naruto-kun, because he truly loved you," her eyes were watering, "he still does... j-just please... go visit him... even if you don't love him anymore, just go to let him know you still think about him..."

Naruto felt his heart clench, "I don't think about him. I never do," _I'm such a liar... I think about him every day... even when I'm with Sai..._

"Oh..." Hinata released her grip and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, I really am, but Sasuke isn't a part of my life anymore. Why, when I've finally gotten over him, would I go back to see him? To bring back memories I've almost completely forgotten?"

"I just... I-I don't want to see him like he is now... so thin and fragile..." she bit her bottom lip, "when I talk to him, sometimes I think he's going to break. I... I only wanted you to go so you could maybe bring life back into his eyes... it's as if he's already dead."

"Wait... already?"

"Lately, h-he's been refusing his medication and the food he's been given. And when they try to force feed him, he inhales the food and chokes on purpose so they'll leave him alone..." her thin frame trembled, "They told me that he's a lost cause... and that there's no way for them to save him at the rate he's going... H-he's so close to death, Naruto-kun..."

Naruto's eyes began to burn. Sasuke stuck in a pure white room, his skin pasty white, his hair dirty, his body thinner than a small child's... it scared him.

"Maybe I should... go see him..."

Hinata smiled thankfully, "Arigato, Naruto-kun," she said warmly.

Sai learned to read lips in his freshman year at college, a bunch of cheerleaders had taught him. They had said it was good to know how to do that since the skill could let you know what other people were talking about, giving you more gossip material. And now... he wished he didn't know how to... knowing that his boyfriend was going back to see Sasuke... it lit the burnt out flame of hatred that had so long been forgotten in the recesses of his mind.

xXxXx

Sasuke was bent over in the corner of his room, his mouth open, as if waiting for something to come out. His stomach gurgled loudly as he tried to empty himself of the medicine the doctors had finally been able to shove down his throat. When nothing came out, he growled. He didn't want the medicine! He wanted to die already!

"Sasuke-kun, you have some vistors--ahh!" the nurse ended her sentence with a screech as she saw the raven on the floor trying to throw up, "S-sensei!" she called, an older man immediately rushing in.

Sasuke became dizzy as his stomach jumped, his throat burning, but nothing coming up. Everything in the room was spinning as he was lifted onto his bed by his usual doctor. He tried to focus on a bright color in the hallway, it was a sunny yellow.

_So familiar..._

"Naruto..." he murmered, weak and completely light-headed. The familiar figure came in and he let a surprised gasp slip from between his dry and cracked lips as he saw beautiful cerulean eyes, "N-Naruto..." he called out again, his voice hoarse.

"Y-you really are dying," the voice that Sasuke missed so much and dreamt about was trembling, filled with pain.

It made him inwardly smile. Naruto still cared... he cared enough to cry... "Dobe..." he closed his eyes, letting himself once again fall into dreams where he was with the one he loved. And this time, he didn't want to slip away in his sleep... he wanted to wake up in the morning and see those beautiful ocean blue eyes that always haunted him...

**(1) a song by the Swedish band Garmarna called Vengeance**

**:sigh: My hands hurt... so I hope you liked it!**

**You know the drill! Review! XD**


	2. Scorching Hot

**Disclaimer: Do you see any guys having smex in the show? Yeah, I don't own it :sigh:**

**Woo! I got a good lot of reviews for the first chap! Ya know, I'm aiming for 60 reviews in one chap, just like the last chapter of Dotless Dice. I got like, 67 reviews for the last chap O.o That made me soooo happy that I went off my diet and had a giant cup of coffee :grin:**

**And now there are sayings of the day! Because I feel like it!**

**Quote of the day: "L, do you know that Gods of Death love apples?" -Yagami Raito**

The room was strangely quiet...

Even though three people sat there, all of them on the verge of screaming or crying, no one spoke. The only thing that made the silence tolerable was the soft murmering of nurses outside in the hall. The women kept going on and on about how the Uchiha boy was on the brink of death.

A struggled breath caught everyone's dazed attention and they looked over to the bed where the anorexic looking raven was sleeping, his unusually long, dirty hair splayed over the thin pillow his head was resting on. The bags under his eyes were more defined because of the poor lighting, his skin was a sickly white, and his frame was so thin...

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, more to himself than anybody else. His grip on Sai's hand tightened, and Ino, who was sitting behind them on a stool the doctor gave her, was staring at Sasuke's chest as it lifted slowly, followed by strained, shallow breaths. She looked about ready to cry. Even though she hadn't really spoken with Sasuke for a good four years, the sight of her friend so deathly ill made her heart clench and her eyes burn.

Sai kept a firm grip on Naruto's hand, even though he hated knowing that the reason why his boyfriend was so touchy was because of his ex-lover. His jaw clenched and his stomach boiled with regained hatred, _Our first day back in Japan... and that bastard has to ruin it. He's going to end up ruining our relationship..._ he blinked, trying to get rid of such thoughts, and glanced at his upset partner. He frowned and looked back down at their joined hands.

"You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Naruto-san," he snarled through gritted teeth.

"What?" the blond croaked, too caught up in his guilty thoughts.

"I never thought of you as the type to toy around with people... but I can see it now," Sai started, "I always knew the Uchiha resembled me, but for you to... for you to come to me only because I look like him..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto lied.

"That's the only reason you started a relationship with me in the first place, isn't it? You needed comfort from the pain and came to me... erasing my face and replacing it with his," Sai still held the blond's hand, "but I'm... no, I can't be angry with you," he sat up straight and flashed Naruto a beautiful smile, one so very rare for a man like him.

"Sai..."

Ino watched the two of them with her head down, her bottom lip trembling. She wanted to be strong, she really did, but the fact was... two of her best friends were falling apart right in front of her. And there was nothing she could do about it. It wasn't like the days in early high school where she could try and protect Naruto from bullies and make sure he had enough to eat, it wasn't like middle school where her, along with Kiba, would search around and find the blond a perfect spot to stay the night... Now... now it was totally different. Naruto was mentally shattering, and nothing she could say or do would help him. His life did a complete turn around when he met Sasuke, and just when it was heading down a good track in the last few years, it derailed and he was sent right back to the bottom of the hill... right where he started...

"I also used you... too many times," Sai admitted, "so I have no right to be angry..."

Naruto was now confused. When had Sai used him?

"But I desperately wanted to change. When I saw you smile every time we met up... it made me want to change. And I finally did... You don't know... how happy I was when I no longer felt anger towards the Uchiha for having you before me... I was so elated when I realized I had let go," Sai smiled softly, "you completely changed me, Naruto-san, and because of that... I fell in love with you."

Lying on his bed, Sasuke listened to the conversation, his dull eyes focusing on Naruto's expression. He let himself smile sadly at the sweet smile that graced his angel's face, _Did you fall for him too, Dobe?_ he felt his stomach jump and he coughed, sputtering as he tried to breath.

All eyes turned on him and Naruto pulled away from Sai in a heartbeat, gently pulling Sasuke against him to help the raven fill his lungs with oxygen.

Sasuke took a wavering breath and his eyes locked onto Sai's, the both of them wearing an expressionless face, but Sai's held a hint of sadness and painful longing.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice laced with fear... and such a wonderful tenderness.

Right then, Sai's mask cracked and he lowered his head, desperately trying his best not to cry.

xXxXx

Two months passed by torturously slow. Almost all of Naruto's time was either spent working at the pleasure house or at the mental home helping Sasuke recooperate. The doctors were amazed at the teen's sudden desire to live. The nurses had giggled and began gossiping like crazy, spreading rumors about Naruto and Sasuke's "more than friends" relationship throughout the entire facility and even the other connected buildings. Of course, the rumors were taking their toll on Sai. The boy tried his best to hide his pain behind his mask, but ever since the incident two months back where his composure broke, he had never really been able to fix it.

He knew that Naruto was drifting away from him, and that made his heart ache with indescribable pain. But he also believed in the saying, "if you really love someone, you'll let them go". Even though he was hurting, he would let Naruto leave him... if the blond really wanted to be with Sasuke again. There were small hints of Naruto's lingering affection for the Uchiha, but nothing major, and Sai could only hope that the only person he cherished would stay with him. But if the time ever came where Naruto decided to go back to his old boyfriend... Sai would let it happen, because to him, nothing was more important than Naruto's happiness. His beautiful, stunning happiness that would make even the coldest man smile...

"I-I want to thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled sweetly, "you've helped Uchiha-san a lot. He's getting much better now."

Sai saw the elated smile that crossed his lover's face.

"You know how it is, Uzumaki Naruto has to help out his friends! Dattebayo!" he grinned.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, could you come with me for a second?" a nurse asked while handing one of her younger patients two pills, "I want to show you how Sasuke-kun's been improving over the last couple of days."

"Sure!" Naruto stepped back and took Sai's hand with a bright smile, which made the raven's heart flutter, "now, now, I can't just leave you here. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?"

"I don't know," Sai looked up in thought, always enjoying the little intimate games they played, "you're already bad as it is..."

"Asshole," Naruto laughed, tugging Sai down the hallway behind the short nurse. Hinata waved to them and left, having promised to meet her cousin Neji in Harajuku.

Sai was happy that Naruto still maybe loved him... and he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Sasuke-kun has gone through intensive care and is now in a very healthy condition. When you last saw him, he still needed to gain more weight and a bit of muscle, but now he's in perfect shape," the nurse said cheerfully, loving the fact that she was sharing very good news, "he'll now be able to join the other patients in activities in the t.v. room and outside, and he will also be able to eat proper food. Before, we had to give him soft foods for safety precautions."

Naruto grinned when he heard the news, _So he's in good condition now... I suppose that means I won't have to stick around here for long. Really, I only did this because Hinata asked me too, and even though we're over, I still consider Sasuke a... a friend._

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun and Sai-kun are here for their weekly visit," the woman called out to the raven who was currently lifting weights, of course, under the supervision of a few guards. This wasn't a hospital, it was a mental home, meaning Sasuke was a crazy and he had to be watched 24/7.

Obsidian eyes, that now held so much life, lifted from watching the weight, to staring at the two approaching teens, "Dobe," he replied, ignoring Sai.

Sai glared.

Naruto heaved an annoyed sigh and sat on the exercise bike beside Sasuke, while Sai sat on the one in front of him, "Can't you two just get along? I know there's a few reasons for you to dislike each other..." he laughed nervously, "but that's all in the past! Look toward the future!"

"I have no future, if you haven't noticed," Sasuke snarled, "I'm going to be stuck in here until I can prove myself sane. And because of the suicide attempts, I doubt that even my sanity would gain me my freedom."

"Oh..."

"Maybe if you wouldn't have pulled that gun out," Sai snorted, crossing his arms.

Blue eyes snapped in Sai's direction, shutting him up, _don't bring that up, _the crystal clear orbs whispered to him.

Sasuke shot up and went to slam his fist into the other's jaw, but two guards stopped him. As he struggled against their hold, his black eyes were swirling with rage and a bitter sadness, "You had no fucking idea what was going on!.!" he hollered, his voice cracking, "you didn't know what my brother was doing, you didn't know what Orochimaru was doing!.! Everything I did... everything I did was for Naruto!.! What have you ever done for him?.! What the fuck have you ever done?.!"

"I took him away from you."

Obsidian and blue eyes widened.

"These fits you have... you've hurt Naruto on various ocassions when they happened, correct?" Sai kept an impassive face, "If he would've stayed with you, I doubt he would still even be alive," his eyes narrowed, "he told me about the incident where you punched him in the jaw, right after he got out of the hospital. If you loved him, why did you do that?"

Sasuke's arms shook in the guards' grasp and his lowered his face, his now cut hair falling over his ears, "You're right..."

Naruto inhaled deeply, cooling his throat, "No, he's not," he stared at Sasuke when he lifted his head, "You can't control your fits, Sasuke, that's why your here. Just because you loved me wouldn't have stopped you from... hitting me."

Sasuke smiled bitterly, "Dobe... you never change, do you?"

_All of this drama... I just want it to go away..._

xXxXx

"Where's Sai?" Sasuke asked from his bed, his arms tied tightly behind his back. Because of the sudden violence last week, he was once again stuck in a straight jacket. He didn't mind it, but when there was something on the t.v. he hated, he wanted to at least be able to change the channel.

"He got a job and it's his first day," Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and laughed at the raven's messed up hair. He was glad that Sasuke was back to his old self again and that he was once again a freak who loved his personal hygiene, "so today, it's just me. Sorry if it's such a disappointment," he mocked a hurt voice, his bottom lip jutting out.

"Che, Dobe, I'm glad it's just you. I can't stand Sai at all," he growled, "I don't understand what attracted you in the first place."

Naruto grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, "Is Sasuke-chan jealous?"

"Don't rub it my face, please," Sasuke frowned. He didn't like the fact that he was jealous, but he couldn't deny it to the blond's face.

"You," Naruto blinked, "you **are** jealous?"

"Dumbass, my feelings for you haven't faded at all during my time here. I'm starting to think maybe I truly am in love with you," he sighed, sick of all the angst that was going on these days, "if we were meant to break up that day... then why do I still feel like this? Do you still care for me at all? Even just a tiny bit?" he looked to the side, meeting Naruto's powerful gaze. Those blue eyes were so alluring and so full of emotion, all of the time.

Naruto's heart was beating like crazy. He was in a room alone with Sasuke, the raven was saying he still loved him... and his mind was telling him to kiss the boy. Those now plump lips looked so... inviting, and the way his body was turned towards him... it was so sensual. And those eyes... **God!** Those eyes!

"Naruto?"

He leaned forward and swallowed the gasp that Sasuke released when their lips met. The both of them were shrouded with lust, desire, and pent up love. Sasuke wanted to retrace every contour of his ex-lover's body, but his tied up arms refrained him from doing so. And Naruto? Naruto wanted to hold the raven close and memorize Sasuke's taste, the feel of his skin... he wanted to engulf him in pleasure.

"Ngh...!" Sasuke hissed as his arm twisted rather painfully underneath him when he fell back onto the bed. He was immediately comforted by a needy blond, his body being turned to the side and his mouth once again being invaded by that delicious tongue Sasuke could only faintly remember in his dreams. The muscle traced his gums, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and oh, was it ever so pleasurable.

"Why did you have to ruin this?" Naruto asked as his sucked on Sasuke's lower lip, drawing blood. His voice was trembling with the desire for answers, and the desire to taste his ex-boyfriend's luscious body.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke apologized, moaning, "Itachi just..."

"... Has so much control over you..." Naruto whispered as he pulled back slightly, his warm breath brushing against now swollen lips. He looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled warmly, not regretting what he just did, "I've been stupid again, haven't I? What happened between you two... it wasn't because you were willing...Why didn't I see that before? Then this... you wouldn't be in here right now."

Sasuke bent forward and ran his tongue sensually along the shell of Naruto's ear, blowing cold air across the fleshy curve, "Shut up and touch me... I'm sexually frustrated right now, Dobe," he growled, thrusting his hips up, "there's no time to talk about the past."

Naruto laughed sweetly, even though his eyes were watering, and he captured Sasuke's lips in another searing kiss, the heat of their passion scorching hot.

**Woo! Another chap! Praise me! XD**


	3. I'm Happy Without You

**Disclaimer: I down own Naruto :cries:**

**Finally! Kakashi Gaiden starts on November 9th! Yosh! But that's so far away :sniffles: I don't think I can wait that long! But whatever, if I've waited almost two years, I can wait another month, right:sigh: Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Yummy yaoi ahoy!**

**Quote of the day: "Owww, my squigglyspooch is bleeding nigeldorfs, caterpoozles, and ubbie dubbie gubbles!" -Hehe my own personal quote :grin:**

Naruto tossed his head back and cried out in pleasure as he empaled himself on Sasuke's swollen shaft, his channel squeezing tightly on his way down. His shaking hands found their way to clothed shoulders and held on to them, lifting himself up and slamming back down, elicting a low groan from the raven. Blue eyes fluttered shut and a bead of sweat slipped down the side of his face, running down his smooth jaw.

"So good..." he moaned, rocking up and down, trying to rub the engorged cock of his ex-lover against his prostate.

Sasuke closed his eyes and thrust up, slamming his hips against Naruto's flushed and shapely ass, trying to hit that spot that made his blond cry out in pure ecstasy. He was only able to have Naruto like this two times... and this time, he was going to make sure it happened a lot more.

"A-ahhh!.!" precum oozed out of Naruto's throbbing member, his nose scrunched up as his pleasure spot was struck sharply.

"I bet..." Sasuke panted, setting the best rythem he could with his arms tied behind him, "I bet sex with Sai isn't this good," he growled, leaning forward and latching onto a pebbled nipple.

"U-ugh," was the breathless reply. Naruto was too caught up in pleasure to say something that made sense. He pushed himself up and slammed back down, the head of Sasuke's member rubbing against his prostate again. Saliva slipped past his bottom lip and his body shook as his orgasm approached.

"Scream my name," Sasuke rasped, rolling the pink nub between his lips, "make sure everyone in this damn hospital can hear you...!"

"M-mmm... ahh, S-Sasuke!.!" Naruto wailed, his inner muscles clamping around the shaft that continued to push into him. Thick spurts of hot cum squirted onto Sasuke's hips and straight jacket, causing the raven to grunt and empty himself inside of the sated blond.

A tan body fell forward, the softening member of Sasuke slipping out of him, cum running out of his puckered hole and down his inner thighs. Naruto's cheeks were flushed and his mouth was open, his breath coming out in shallow gasps, his muscles still twitching from the powerful orgasm.

Sasuke licked his dry lips and smiled to himself, "You know... you're going to regret this..." but his words fell on deaf ears as the steady breathing of Naruto caught his attention. He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position, so he could follow Naruto into dream land as well.

xXxXx

"Tadaima!" Naruto called out as he entered his and Sai's condo. All of the lights were out, which confused the blond, _He's supposed to be home by eight... and it's almost nine..._ "Sai?" a small flicker of light out on the balcony caught his attention when he entered the dining area. He knew the other boy must've been out there, so he took a deep breath, _Ok, Naruto, act normal, he'll never find out..._ his stomach jumped painfully at the thought of lying to his boyfriend. Sai was always so good to him... and what did he do to pay him back? He had sex with someone else...

He slid open the glass door and glanced around the corner, his eyes widening and his draw jopping slightly at the scene before him.

On their white picnic table was a delicious meal sitting on top of a silk red table cloth. Candles were all along the balcony's leaning walls and a vase of white roses sat in the center of the wooden table, a few petals already fallen and sitting beautifully by the one bottle of German wine.

"D-did he...?" he turned his head swiftly when two pairs of arms wrapped around his shoulders. His shock was still there, but he smiled softly and warmly, "Sai..."

"It's a celebration for us finally settling into this condo. The last of our things were set up this afternoon... so I thought that maybe we should celebrate it?" he kissed the side of Naruto's neck, purposely ignoring the feel of recent lovebites... _I want him to stay with me... I can make him happy too!_ Sai had believed that he should let Naruto go back to Sasuke... but then he really thought about it, after the violent fit the other raven had. Would his blond really be safe with someone like that? And what real relationship could they build when Sasuke was stuck in that mental facility?

Naruto felt his eyes water, both with surprise at how much Sai cared and also with guilt, _I'm horrible... _he told himself, but he made no attempt to pull away when Sai motioned for him to sit down.

"I made all of your favorites."

"Even...?.!"

Sai laughed, "Yes, even grouper. You know..." he sat down as well, "I got it special-delivered from that place you said you used to always visit before you came to the pleasure house... What was it called?"

"The Poisson Rokusaburo!" Naruto grinned.

"Ah, that's it," he smiled and poured them both a glass of wine, "I thought you'd enjoy foods of your teenage years."

Naruto gazed down at all of the delicious food on his plate and smiled softly, _He makes me so happy... He does everything he can for me... but Sasuke... _he picked up a piece of his fish with chopsticks and took a bite, sighing at how good it tasted, _... I still love Sasuke... but I love Sai!_ he frowned around his chopsticks.

"Does it not taste good?" Sai asked, disappointment evident in his small voice.

"O-oh, no! It's awesome! I just... I thought about how much weight I was going to gain after this," he laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't really care if you were fat or not," Sai shrugged, "those things don't matter much to me."

Naruto's heart burrowed itself inside of his throat, _So sweet... _another piece of fish was pushed into his mouth and he chewed, looking at the delighted expression on his lover's face, _Sasuke used to tease me when I ate too much..._

"Naruto-san?"

"Hmm?"

"After this... I have something else waiting for you," Sai smiled, his stomach fluttering.

Naruto blinked while nibbling on a piece of broccoli, "... there's more?"

xXxXx

The bathroom was also lit with various candles... and they were **everywhere**! In the empty slots of the marbled stands by the tub were short rain forest scented candles, while on the floor were glasses filled with water, a flower-shaped candle floating atop that held the aroma of cucumber melon. It filled the rather large room with a sense of lust and romance.

"I don't do nice things for you all of the time, so I thought I would make up for my past mistakes by making this night perfect," Sai commented nervously from the doorway as he watched Naruto step inside and glance around, cerulean eyes dancing with every flicker of a candle's flame.

_You do nice things for me all of the time, idiot... _he laughed softly to himself, "What? No grapes?"

Sai blinked in confusion, "grapes?"

"Usually, in movies, when the male tries to seduce his woman by using the 'bathtub' method, he has a bowl of grapes sitting on the tub's ledge," answered Naruto.

Sai blushed slightly and sputtered, mentally yelling at himself about being so stupid and screwing up his chance at keeping the blond by his side, "O-Oh, well--"

Naruto snorted in amusement and began working on the buttons of Sai's business shirt. Who would've thought a man like him would do good as a computer programmer?

"I was only teasing you... I'm not very fond of grapes, anyway, they leave a waxy taste on the roof of my mouth..." he brushed his lips against Sai's and they both met for a passionate kiss. It was both lustful and loving, and the fact that tonight had made the raven nervous... it made the organ between his legs twitch.

Clothes were discarded and thrown into the bedroom, and two bodies slowly sank into the warm water of the tub, their lips still connected in a tender and fluid kiss.

"I love you," Sai whispered softly as the kiss was broken off. His dark eyes were hazy and his lips were a rosy red.

Naruto smiled and ran a tan hand down a damp chest, leaning up to lick at Sai's silky ear.

"I love you, too..."

xXxXx

"Sasuke-kun, you have another visitor today," one of the nurses said from the weightroom's doorway, "he said his name was Hidan. Do you know him?"

Sasuke looked up from the weights in his grasp, "No," he groaned as he sat the exercise tools down.

"Ah, then maybe it's someone who wants to get you out of here?" she giggled, moving out of the way so the man known as Hidan could enter.

He had silver hair and eyes of dark amethyst, a grin on his slender face, "Konbanwa, Sasuke-chan!" he sat next to the raven and glanced up at the two guards leaning against the wall next to them.

"Sasuke-chan?" the sweating teen growled, "no one calls me that, especially not someone I don't even know."

"Forgive me," Hidan smirked, "and I don't have that much time here, so I'm gonna make this quick," he lifted his hand up to show his ring, "does this look familiar to you?"

Sasuke's breath hitched and he narrowed his eyes dangerously, _Itachi has the same kind of ring..._ "How do you know my brother?"

"Hmm, we work together, you could say," Hidan looked up in thought, furrowing his brows, "yeah, I'm pretty damn sure we do..." he coughed and hid his hand back under his sleeve, "well, anyway, I came here to mention... a little deal."

"I'm not making any deals with scum who work with my brother."

"Harsh, Sasuke-chan," Hidan grinned, "but I believe you'll like this deal a lot. You know, since it can give you your freedom back," he saw the flash in Sasuke's eyes and continued with a haughty tone, "it must be tough to always live in a confined space... ever since you were eight, right? Well, my group can give you your freedom back. The only thing you'll have to give in return is some time to do a few jobs here, a few jobs there."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and scowled, "What kind of jobs?"

"Nothin' you haven't done before. Such as... sexual jobs? Lapdances, sex for money... but that shouldn't be a problem for you. I'm sure it's worth it. You want your freedom, don't you? You can live in your own apartment, go out anytime you want. And all you have to give up is a few hours for sex. Sounds like the perfect deal to me," Hidan chuckled, "who doesn't like sex?" his laughter halted when he noticed Sasuke's blank stare, "um, I think I'll leave now... heh, uh, think about it, Sasuke-chan! One of my partners will come to hear your answer within one week!" with one last grin, he stood up and exited the room, not before waving to the guards.

Sasuke came back to his senses a few moments later when a guard tapped him on the shoulder. He was confused... he wanted freedom more than anything... if he was free, maybe he would be able to start a new relationship with Naruto. But there was still Sai, and Naruto seemed to really like him, too...

"Itachi's trying to get to me again..."

xXxXx

"Ohayo, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted with an upturned eye. His mask was finally gone, Iruka having beaten some sense into the man, "you like quite fit now. Even more so than before."

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered from his spot away from all of the other patients sitting in the cafeteria, "there's a gym here, so I can work out more often," he chewed on a piece of pork and frowned, disliking the taste.

"Ah, that reminds me. Here, Naruto wanted me to give these to you. He baked them fresh this morning," Kakashi chuckled, "said you just absolutely adored them," he placed a bag of peanut butter cookies down on the table, "I already had them checked out in front, so no need to think I smuggled them in."

If Sasuke wasn't himself he'd be drooling at the sight of the warm, cripsy brown cookies, but because he **was **himself, he just licked his lips and opened the bag, "Tell him I said thank you."

"Can't you tell him yourself? He's coming to visit you later, isn't he?"

"He's coming over tomorrow. Tonight he has an interview," Sasuke bit into a soft cookie.

"Oh, yes, he did tell me something about a job interview... but I wasn't really paying attention," Kakashi smiled nervously, "what was the job again?"

"He wants to be a doctor," another delicious cookie was eaten.

"I never thought... Naruto-kun would go into that type of career. I wonder what made him choose that path?" the silver-haired man looked at his watch and noticed the time, sighing, "I have to get going. My visiting time is almost over and I promised I'd meet Iruka for coffee."

"Tell him I said hello," Sasuke said calmly.

"I will," Kakashi walked out and raised his arm to bid his farewells, "and don't eat all them in one sitting. You'll get fat."

Sasuke looked down at the cookies and smiled.

_"I still think you're a bit too thin... and working out will make you lose more weight, so here, I made you these," Naruto handed Sasuke a bag of cookies, "in my health class, I learned how to make various nutritional snacks for people dealing with weight loss. These will supply a balanced amount of calories, glucose, carbohydrates, and vitamins," he grinned, "so it'll boost you up to the perfect weight supported by your bone structure, and you'll remain at that weight if you keep eating at least three of these a day."_

"Uchiha, lunch's over," one of the guards by the entrance doors announced.

Sasuke stuffed the rest of the cookies into his pocket without anyone noticing, and he stood up, dumping the contents of his tray into the trash. After sitting his tray by the door, he walked out and made his way outside, where all of the patients went after lunch to relax and stretch. Lying down in his usual spot under the large Sakura tree, Sasuke closed his eyes and dreamt of what it would be like if he agreed to Hidan's deal...

A life where he was free...

A life where Naruto was there in their one bedroom apartment, a warm smile in place as he cooked dinner(1)...

A life where they could finally be together, no boundries...

xXxXx

Naruto smiled as he fell asleep, his cheek against Sai's warm chest.

He was happy with Sai...

He didn't need to be with Sasuke...

**(1)- Ok, Naruto's just cooking dinner 'cause Sasuke can't cook worth shit :grin:**

**Please review! XD**


	4. The Wrong Name

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto would've been together in a heartbeat!**

**Konnichiwa, minna! Man, I have been sooo bored these last few days, even though I did go to Muffinkitty's, and I just haven't been in the writing mood :sigh: I probably wouldn't have typed anything until tomorrow, but since I'm sort of skipping school today, I thought I should type some stuff up for you guys. :grin: Love me!**

**Oh, and soon, I will have tons of pictures up on my DeviantART account because I'm gonna use Muffinkitty's scanner, and then you all will be flooded with my smut and pretty fan drawings :Happy dance:**

**I really like this chapter, 'cuz Sasuke's himself again, it's not so full of drama, and there's smut :grin:**

The next afternoon, Naruto sauntered into the mental home and greeted the same receptionist that was there everyday. His smile was bright enough to blind and some of the workers actually winced and looked away.

"You look like you just got away with murder," Sasuke snorted, "I know, it feels great, but there's no reason to be so damn happy."

Naruto pouted and bounced up to the raven who was finally free from the straight jacket, no guards in sight, "I didn't murder anyone, Teme, but I **do **believe there's a huge chance I might become a doctor!" if it was possible, his grin got even wider, "all they did was feed me positive comments the whole time I was there!"

"That's good," Sasuke went up to the front counter by the cafeteria and asked for his daily pills, receiving two dark purple capsules.

"That's all you have to say? No 'Good job, Naruto' or 'let's have sex to celebrate'?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You want to have sex?"

"No! But I expected you to have a sense of humor! Man, what happened to the old Teme I used to know?" Naruto crossed his arms in a huff, but then he realized the huge mistake he had made.

Black eyes narrowed, but Sasuke thought over those words, _Am I different? _

"Sorry... I didn't mean to say that..."

"Whatever, Dobe," he swallowed the pills without water and they both headed outside, "Naruto..." he started as they walked out onto the court, a few nurses out there to watch the patients, "am I really... different, like you said?"

"Well," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "you've changed a lot... You used to be really strong, but lately... I don't know, you seem so submissive. But I guess that can happen when you're stuck in a place like this for so long..."

"Hn, it could be the drugs they give me," Sasuke grimaced, "and they give me sedatives when I have a fit..."

"Haha, you're like a druggie!" Naruto grinned, trying to lighten the mood, "But Sasuke, I'll admit that I liked the old you better... but--"

"You fell in love with the old me, right?"

"Eh?"

"Then if I become like my old self... you'll fall in love with me again," this time, Sasuke smirked. His curled up lips sent a scared shiver up Naruto's spine.

"Um, Sasuke, I--"

"Sai changed, in order for you to love him... so if I change back, you'll come back to me," _I've only been thinking about what's best for Naruto, about what would make him happy. But I'm Uchiha Sasuke, dammit! I get what I want, when I damn well want it!_

"I don't think it works that way-- hey! Are you listening to me?.!" the blond frowned as Sasuke walked away, the man smirking to himself, _He's really going to try and make me fall in love with him again? _his frown turned into a humored smile, _Just when I think I've chosen a path... I get dragged right back to the fork in the road._

xXxXx

"Ohayo, Uchiha-san," Hinata greeted with a small voice, "how have you been?" she blinked when she saw the raven's wide smirk.

"I've been alright," he answered quickly, his tone of voice changing from his usual one. It used to be drawn back, but now it was deep and it gave him an air of arrogance... just like the old days.

Hinata pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled softly, "Y-you seem happy this morning."

"And I am," he chuckled, "because I know how to win Naruto back."

The girl sat down across from Sasuke and put her hands by her knees, "Even though he already chose Sai-kun?"

"Yes."

Hinata smiled once again, _That's good... even though Naruto's happy with Sai-kun, I believe he's not nearly as happy as when he was with Uchiha-san..._

xXxXx

Sai was on his way back home from work, his many thoughts jumbled together. The expression he wore on his face would be able to confuse anyone, because his eyes were filled with sadness, his nose was scrunched up in displeasure, and his mouth was in a thin line to show he was contemplating.

_He said he loved me... but his words seemed so forced and distant..._ he glared at the floor, sick of the games that seemed to be constantly played between him, Naruto, and Sasuke, _I'm sick of giving all of my love to him and never receiving his back... Maybe... maybe it would be a lot better if I ended things with him. I love him, but... it's obvious he loves the Uchiha more..._

As he walked onto the bullet train platform, he caught a glimpse of a familiar black and red cloak, but when he looked to see who it was, the person was gone. An odd feeling tugged on the back of his mind, but he ignored it as he stepped into the train, once again thinking about his relationship with Naruto.

Behind one of the large pillars was a slender male figure wrapped in a black cloak covered with blood red clouds. The smirk that was hidden by the shadows was menacing and the dull black eyes were ominous. As people continued to board the train, the figure slipped into that stream, stepping into the tram as well, his eyes focused on Sai.

xXxXx

"I'm not very... experienced when it comes to love triangles, man," Kiba said while downing a Heineken beer, "you should ask Ino about that, not me."

"Ino?" Naruto asked, his face flushed. In front of him, on the bar, were six empty beer bottles and a wine cooler. He had started out with that beverage, but once he began talking with Kiba about Sasuke and Sai, he ordered a beer... then another, and another... and now he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol, his ears ringing and his thoughts fuzzy, "ngh, the hell's Ino know 'bout love triangles?" he slurred.

"Dude, you're piss drunk," Kiba laughed. His tolerance for alcohol was very high, so he could drink ten beers and not feel a thing, but Naruto... the poor boy couldn't hold his liquor worth shit.

"... 'M not!" he argued, his blue eyes hazy, "mmm, but Kiba, wha' should I do 'bout it? Really?" his eyes watered and he pouted cutely.

"I said to ask Ino. She was asked out by both Shikamaru **and **Chouji, so she should know," Kiba opened another beer and downed that one faster than the first.

"O-oh, I know!" Naruto giggled and swayed on his stool, "threesome!"

Kiba coughed up some beer and laughed, "Man, you're awesome when you're drunk! And about that threesome, go for it," he grinned, flashing his canines, "I think it'd be hot."

Naruto giggled again and began talking about how he should bring it up with Sai, and how they were going to manage it in Sasuke's room at the home.

xXxXx

Sai sat on the living room couch, dialing Naruto's number on his cellphone for, what seemed to be, the millionth time that evening. His brows were knitted together in worry.

"What if something happened to him...?" he trailed off when a very loud knock at the door caught his attention, "Naruto-san!" he got up and hurried to the door, pulling it open to see Kiba holding up a very drunk blond.

"Sorry, he wanted to go out to a bar and talk, but he sort of... eh, got drunk?" Kiba laughed nervously when Sai glared at him.

The raven pulled Naruto into his arms and thanked Kiba for bringing his boyfriend home, shutting the door quickly and locking it. He sighed.

"You never get drunk, Naruto-san," Sai put his lover on the couch, but was dragged down as well by tan hands, "N-Naruto-san?" he pushed himself up and looked into misty blue eyes.

"I want a threesome," was his blunt reply.

Sai frowned, "What?"

"You, me, and Sasuke, threesome," the blond whined, wiggling against Sai.

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid when I'm horny," Naruto growled. He was, indeed, horny; if his raging hard on wasn't a hint enough.

"Yes, but you're drunk," Sai pulled away, but his eyes widened when Naruto shot up and wrapped his arms around his neck, smashing their lips together.

"Mmm, fine, we don't have to have a threesome, but I need sex. **Now**!" Naruto licked his way down to a pale neck and sucked on the throat eagerly, trying to get Sai to make all of those delicious noises he would always make in bed.

Sai closed his eyes and grunted when teeth nipped at his sensitive skin, but being the dominant he was, he pushed Naruto away and shoved him down onto the couch, moving forward so he could straddle the lustful blond. He pushed up Naruto's blue shirt and bent over, so he could run a slick tongue over tan skin.

Naruto moaned and writhed under the burning hands and skillful tongue, his mind fuzzy, only processing the pleasure, nothing else, "Mmm..."

xXxXx

Outside of the condo, on the balcony, two figures looked in on the intimate scene. One of the men watched with a blank expression, while the other was grinning.

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, Weasel-san," Hidan cackled, not fazed by the dangerous glare Itachi sent his way, "joking, I was joking. I know why we're here," he whispered and crossed his arms, snickering at a rather loud cry from their blond speciman.

"I've been waiting for Naruto-kun to come back... in order for me to finally break my Otouto," Itachi said indifferently, "my plan didn't work as well as expected before... but this one will not fail. There will be no police to stop me..." he turned to Hidan, "what did my Otouto say when you spoke to him about the deal?"

"Hm, well, I think he'll accept," Hidan grinned, "what man in his position wouldn't? We both know how badly he wants his freedom."

"I see..." Itachi went back to observing the two lovers inside of the condo, "but our plan won't be able to go into play until the boy named Sai is out of the picture. Naruto-kun needs to fall back in love with my Otouto," he smirked, "which will most likely happen soon enough."

"You know... I always found it odd how you're so obsessed with hurting your brother. Is it some kind of... kinky fetish? Or what?" Hidan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I get excited when it comes to hurting people close to me," Itachi looked down at his hands, "I got such a thrill when I killed my parents... but it wasn't enough," he narrowed his eyes, "I had to kill my brother too... and just thinking about the rush I'll have when I slit his throat..."

"It turns you on," Hidan snickered.

Itachi glared, "No," he listened to the lustful cries from inside of the home.

"But I still don't get it... Why not just kill him?"

"The rush is stronger once you kill them after they're broken. If they're scared and squirming around, blood goes everywhere... but when they're ruined, they don't fight at all and you can just watch the blood slowly drain from their bodies..."

"Hn, freak," Hidan muttered.

xXxXx

Naruto had his legs wrapped around Sai's shoulders as the other man sucked him, his tongue lapping at the head of his swollen member. The blond was still a bit drunk, but he had become more sober during the intimate act. His body **was** always good with filtering alcohol quickly.

"I-I need you..." he gasped as Sai pulled away with one final lick and crawled up the expanse of Naruto's body, placing open-mouthed kisses on the sweaty skin of his stomach and chest, until he reached pouty lips.

"The lotion is in our bedroom," Sai whispered into the blond's ear, making his partner shiver.

"Ngh, no, we don't need lube," he groaned, "just fuck me without it."

Sai frowned, "I already told you before, I don't--"

Naruto pushed his hips upward, grinding his erection against Sai's, "I'm not going to break," he hissed, moving a bit so he pressed his entrance against the head of Sai's shaft. Not even a second later, he cried out when Sai slammed forward, shoving himself inside of his lover with one strong thrust.

The blond shivered, not feeling any pain from the sudden entry, _It didn't hurt... maybe I'm turning into a whore, _he clenched his muscles around Sai and moaned hotly as a rythem was set, the both of them on a steady pace towards sweet oblivion.

The heat in the room was becoming unbearable, but Sai kept up his frantic thrusts, enraptured by the look of bliss on his boyfriend's face every time he hit his prostate. He knew they wouldn't last long because of the need to find release, instead of the desire to prolong pleasure.

Naruto's eyes opened, but everything was blury, so he shut them tightly again, trying to focus on the warmth bubbling in his stomach. As their movements became more needy, his orgasm finally shook his fit frame, the face of a certain raven entering his thoughts as his cum splattered on his stomach.

"Sasuke!.!"

Sai's eyes widened, but he shut them when his own orgasm caught up with him, his seed shooting into the sated blond. His arms trembled and he fell on top of Naruto, heart beating against his chest like a jack hammer. As his eyes fluttered open, he could feel them burning.

_He called out **his** name..._ he gritted his teeth and tiredly climbed off of Naruto, cleaning himself off with his discarded shirt. When he was finished, he tossed the article of clothing onto his lover and stood up, heading towards their bedroom.

"Sai?" Naruto asked breathlessly while wiping the cum off of his chest.

The raven didn't answer. Instead, he went into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

xXxXx

Itachi smirked as he watched Naruto get up and go to the bedroom door, only to find it locked, "My, my... it seems as if that Sai boy will be out of the picture soon... Hn, Naruto-kun's making this so much easier for me."

Hidan watched the sparkle of excitement in his partner's eyes and chuckled, _I'm actually interested in finding out how this whole damn thing will unravel..._

**Sorry that this chap's short, I had to get my little sis ready for school cuz students go into school four hours later today. But I skipped, so it doesn't matter to me! Hehe!**


	5. Itachi and Sai? Oh my!

**Disclaimer: I can no longer trust Wikipedia ever again...**

**Dude! Wikipedia lied to me, son! When I last checked, it said that the beginning of season 9, episode 209, was gonna be the start of Kakashi Gaiden! And now it suddenly changed and it's a god damn filler again! Today totally sucked balls!**

**And sorry for the long wait, I've been feeling icky lately. Oh, and this chap's more on the soft side. Not that much stuff... mainly because my head hurts soooo bad right now :cries:**

"Sai!" Naruto pounded on their bedroom door, "Sai, what's wrong?.!"

Inside of the room, Sai was sitting on the king size bed, his head in his hands, his teeth gritted in anger and pain, "Like you don't know? The Uchiha, huh? You..." he trailed off, his voice shaking, "... you still love him!"

Naruto frowned, "How the hell did this come up?.!"

"You screamed his name!"

The blond's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat, "I..." he stepped back.

"It's as if you're purposely trying to hurt me! You say you love me, then you do something like that?.!"

"I-I'm... I'm going out..." Naruto whispered, but not loud enough for Sai to hear. Grabbing his coat from the kitchen chair, he ran into the entrance hallway and went outside.

Black eyes shimmered with unshed tears, _I haven't cried in years..._ he blinked to keep them from falling, his lips tight together, "Naruto-san?" he asked bitterly. When he received no answer, he glared at the wall infront of him, "so he left..." his fingers clenched the bedsheets, _I don't think... our relationship is going to last... _"and if that's the case... I don't need to stay here anymore."

xXxXx

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over. You'll be able to see Sasuke-kun tomorrow morning."

"No... I **have** to see him **now**," Naruto urged, his eyes watery and his body quivering.

"No, I'm sor--"

"Please!" the blond cried, "I... I don't have anyone else to go to... Just give me ten minutes, that's all I need!"

The young girl behind the front counter bit her bottom lip when she saw the desperate and upset expression on the handsome male's face, "Alright, I'll let you see him, but make sure you're quiet. I need this job, I can't afford to get fired."

"Thank you so much," Naruto smiled thankfully, following the nurse down the hall until they reached Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-kun, are you still awake?" she smiled lightly and put a key in the door when she heard a "hn" as reply, "remember, ten minutes."

"I know," Naruto stepped in and smiled sadly when his gaze caught Sasuke's.

"Naruto?" the raven sat up quickly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

Naruto didn't speak, he just walked over to Sasuke and fell to his knees, pushing his face against the stomach of his ex-boyfriend, his tears finally spilling down his cheeks and quivering jaw.

"Wh-why can't anything in my life go right? Why can't I love someone else?" he rasped out, his hands shaking, "I just ruined my relationship with Sai... because I'm so in love with you."

"Dobe..."

"He's going to leave... and I'll have no one! Please! Sasuke, don't push me away, I--" lips cut the babbling blond off and he slowly shut his eyes, responding to the loving embrace, "Sasuke..."

"I love you," the raven whispered affectionately, "I won't push you away... and I'm happy you're done with him," he smirked, though it was faint, "now I can have you all to myself. No sharing."

"Teme," Naruto laughed softly, wiping his damp eyes, "it's just like you to make jokes out of my predicaments," he nuzzled Sasuke's stomach and wrapped his arms around the lean waist, absorbing the warmth of the other man, "and it's sort of stupid... I'm almost 21 and I still can't act my age. I'm always crying and I never know what to do..."

"Don't say stupid shit."

Naruto smiled. He was somewhat glad his and Sai's relationship was breaking... because it meant his and Sasuke's would only strengthen...

xXxXx

Naruto came home to see various boxes sitting outside of his and Sai's condo. The small smile he was wearing when had been with Sasuke immediately slipped off of his face, to be replaced by a sad frown.

Sai stepped out from behind Naruto's car, carrying another box to add it to the stack. He didn't even look at the blond who was trying to find the right words to say.

"Sai... I..."

"I don't hate you."

Naruto's lowered head snapped up, "You don't...?"

"I'm pissed, but I already knew... that sooner or later something like that was going to happen. I just wanted to prolong our relationship because you were the only person I've ever truly cared about... and I wanted that feeling to stay..." he pulled out his own car keys and popped open the trunk, placing two boxes inside, "but I can't keep pretending you love me after what happened last night, so I'm leaving."

Naruto didn't know what to say. He wanted to make Sai stay, but he knew that would only hurt him...

"Where are you going to go?"

"Well, after you left last night, I looked for apartments in the newspaper and found a pretty good one in Shibuya," Sai answered, loading more boxes into his car. He looked up to see the upset look on his "friend's" face, "don't feel bad, Naruto. Like the American's say, 'you can't help who you fall in love with'. Or in your case, you can't help who you fall **back** in love with. I'm angry... but I know you really..." he gritted his teeth, "love him, so I'm happy for you. Besides, I know when to let go," he finished loading his stuff and closed the trunk.

"Y-You'll come back and visit, right? We can still be friends," Naruto tossed Sai a small, yet sincere smile.

"Of course," the raven smiled back and walked over to give Naruto a hug, "good luck with the Uchiha. You'll need it. What with him being stuck in a mental ward and all."

Naruto hugged back and smiled brightly, "we can manage. And thank you, Sai. You made me happy these last few years..."

"You're welcome," with one final kiss to the cheek, Sai got into his car and shut the door, backing out of the driveway with a friendly wave to the blond, who happily waved back.

_Maybe... everything will turn out ok... _

xXxXx

"So you're telling me... you and Sai broke up? And now you're with Sasuke again? Fuck, man, can't you stick with one guy?" Kiba asked while sitting on the edge of Sasuke's small bed. They had moved the raven to a different room, one with video cameras instead of guards. Since the Uchiha had been showing no signs of violence for a good while, they had decided to give him a tad bit more freedom and privacy.

"Shut up, Dog breath," Naruto growled, leaning against Sasuke's chest, flipping through the t.v. channels, "and at least we're still friends. That's an upside."

"Not for me," Sasuke scowled.

"It's not like he's going to hit on me, Teme, we're through."

"The way you explained it... he accepted it too easily. I would've yelled at you."

"Well, not everyone's like you," Naruto hissed, "and just forget about it. You have me now, be happy, asshole."

"Wow, just like the old days," Kiba grinned, "you two still act like an old married cou--" he stopped and gulped when he received twin glares, "u-um, look who it is! Ino!" he sighed thankfully for the distraction.

The pale blond girl came in with a cheery smile, "Guess what guys!"

"What?" Naruto and Sasuke grumbled at the same time, still glaring at Kiba.

"Gaara's moving in with Lee!"

"...They weren't living together already?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"No, Lee wanted to wait until he got enough money to get a really nice place. You should go see it! It's gorgeous!" Ino swooned, hearts floating around her.

Kiba batted the red hearts away, "You'd think they were getting married."

"Aww, it would be so cute if they did," Ino giggled, "but in celebration of them moving in, we're going clubbing!"

Sasuke coughed.

"... Or we could all hang out here!" Ino laughed nervously.

"No, go ahead. Don't feel bad just because I'm stuck in this cell for the rest of my life."

"... But that would make anyone feel bad," the girl whined.

"Maybe he can go if there's guards," Kiba commented, "and if he wears a straight jacket."

The raven glared at him.

xXxXx

"Hey, he's hot," Ino grinned at the bartender. Next to her, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. She noticed that and laughed, "awww, still angry that I didn't accept your little offer for a date?"

"Che, troublesome..." he grumbled, swirling the olive around in his glass.

"Dude, where the hell are Lee and Gaara?" Kiba grumbled.

"Probably making out in the parking lot," Naruto grinned foxily, drinking a glass of wine.

"Hello, youthful friends of mine!"

"Fuzzy Brows!" Naruto greeted, raising his glass. He stopped mid-way and blinked, surprised by Lee's appearance.

"Shit, man!" Kiba howled, laughing, "you actually look pretty sexy!"

Lee's eyebrows were thinner, his eyes partly covered with choppy bangs. His hair was no longer a bowl cut, but choppy raven hair that reached just below his ears. And his attire... well, he was no longer wearing his usual green collection of clothing, but tonight, he went with black jeans, a dark brown, tight-fitting shirt and a baggy, black hoodie.

"You look so handsome, Lee!" Ino cooed, running to her friend and handing him a wine cooler. She looked behind the boy and noticed that Gaara was just walking in, the red-head straightening his clothes and fixing his hair. She smirked, "Oh, I see... was someone getting a little action?"

Gaara fixed her with a cold glare and she shivered.

"I decided that it would be appropriate for me to look my best this evening," Lee smiled widely, "a new life should start with a new look!" he took Gaara's hand when the male reached his side.

"How... cute..." Ino held back her giggling.

"Yeah, cute, can we go clubbing now? I've been waiting for half an hour," Kiba groaned.

"Yosh! Clubs!" Lee raised his free arm in the air and cheered, Gaara only grunting in reply.

xXxXx

Sai stepped into the crowd and pushed his way through, smiling slightly when he saw Naruto and the others.

Kiba turned and saw him, most of his alcoholic beverage dribbling out of his mouth, "S-Sai! What're you doing here?"

"Um, well... I invited him?" Naruto laughed sheepishly, "I thought we could hang out."

Shikamaru gave him a look.

"As friends," Sai cut in, smiling.

"That's cool," Kiba grinned, "It's ony been two days, but I missed you, man!"

"You act as if you're in love with him," Ino chimed in.

"Che, yeah right. I'm perfectly fine with Shino."

"And where is said boyfriend?"

Kiba pouted, "At work."

"Awww, well, Sai can be your temporary boyfriend," Ino suggested happily.

Sai's eye twitched.

xXxXx

The music pounded throughout the club, shaking the cement walls, and pushing men and women onto the dance floor. Dozens of tables were littered along the sides of the dance floors and there were three bars in the entire club; Naruto and Sai sitting at one of them.

"You're not going to dance?" Sai asked while taking a sip of his beer.

"Nah, no one to dance with," the blond grinned.

"Hm.."

"Knowing you, I thought that maybe you would've brought a date," Naruto grinned again, his canines glistening under the strobe lights.

"Two days after we broke up? I don't think so," Sai chuckled. He was glad there was no tension between them, that they could be perfectly happy as friends.

xXxXx

"Can I **please** go dance?" Hidan whined, tugging on Itachi's shirt sleeve. They were required to be undercover, so the silver-haired man had dyed his hair black and it wasn't slick, it was hanging down to his neck in waves. His eyes were also different. Instead of being violet, they were emerald.

Itachi was disguised as well, his hair out of his ponytail and dyed blood red, his eyes hazel.

"Make sure you're back in ten minutes," Itachi said sternly.

"Heh, yes, Mom," Hidan grinned and leaped out of his chair, practically hopping to the dance floor.

Itachi snorted in annoyance when he saw his companion go over to one of the bars first, immediately hitting on a shy looking boy with short brown hair and grey eyes.

He took a sip of his wine and his gaze moved back over to the chatting blond and raven. He frowned.

_I suppose I'll have to get rid of that boy myself. It seems like he just doesn't want to leave._

He hoisted himself out of his chair and made his way through a group of women, grimacing when most of them threw him cat calls.

Naruto saw Itachi approaching, but because of the disguise and make-up, the blond didn't recognize him. He tapped Sai on the shoulder and the raven turned, his eyes meeting Itachi's.

"Yes?" Sai drawled.

"Would you like to join me for a dance?" Itachi knew he was acting too classy for a man in a night club, but that was part of his character.

Naruto grinned and laughed to himself.

Sai furrowed his brows together, "I don't think..."

"Come on, Sai! Go dance! He's hot!" Naruto shoved his friend forward.

Sai stumbled off of his stool and growled, "Fine," he took Itachi's hand and they went out onto the dance floor.

Itachi kept a fake expression of surprise as he was being dragged, but he couldn't help the small smirk that made his lips twitch upward.

**Woo! ItaSai! Now that's hot!**

**Please review! XD**


	6. Give Me Shadow, Put on my Crown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... nyeh...**

**Have you guys checked out my DeviantART yet? I know a few of my reviewers have, I'm on their friends list :grin: so far, since I put up my page on the... 18th? I have 13 watcher people! And one of them is Devdasi, one of the niftiest comic writer peoples ever! Yeah, anyway, I didn't get as many reviews cuz of bein' screwed up :grumbles: no one got my story alerts, so some people didn't know the story came out yet**.

The beat of the music became faster, as did the dancers.

_Devil come this way, towards the clapping hands_

_In my youthful days I played at Gion_

_every day, every night with a lullaby_

_Swaying with a sickle moon seen behind_

_You're like a Japanese doll_

_an expression that never changes_

_softly, eyes close_

_I sleep beside you_

_sleep well..._

Sai detested the idea of dancing with a complete stranger right after his break up with Naruto, but there was something about the other man that caught his attention, that made his gaze linger longer than it should. The man confused him though... because he looked so fake. His smile didn't match his eyes. Sai expected coal black eyes to go with that smirk, not soft hazel.

He was pulled back against a firm chest, hands placing themselves on his hips, and a puff of warm air being blown against his bare neck.

_Now I'm thinking of my own dead mother_

_and my child on top of those memories_

_today again, I play the harp's sound_

Itachi smirked as he led the both of them into a rythem, their movements smooth and fluent. If the night went well, he'd be invited to the younger boy's house and then he would strike. Kill him with one easy blow to the head, _Or better yet..._ his hands moved further up Sai's hips, to just below his ribs and he smirked once again when he heard a heavy sigh come from the male, _I can use him..._

Sai would admit that dancing was rather fun... especially with someone like his mysterious partner. This was just what he needed to help him completely get over Naruto.

_"Mother and you and my new relation"_

_without thinking I put my hand on your neck._

_You say nothing and you do nothing._

_I'm gonna sing the last lullaby for you while you smile at me._

_I wonder why I fell in love with you..._

The lights went out before coming back with a radiant color of red, making Itachi's eyes look like bloody incarnadine. The disguised raven glanced over at Naruto and noticed that the blond was grinning his ass off while watching them dance. He was probably drunk.

Sai felt the heat getting to him, his cheeks slightly flushed. The humidity was making him dizzy. As was the scent of the mysterious man... as they continued to dance to a new song, Sai couldn't help but notice that the aroma was sickeningly familiar...

_Impossible love...(1)_

xXxXx

"Where's Sai?" Ino asked curiously, zipping up her jacket as everyone headed outside.

"Probably talking with 'Nazomeita-san'," Naruto snickered.

"Nazomeita? As in mysterious?" the girl shoved through the exiting crowd and found Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, and Gaara by the wall across the alley.

"Yeah. Some hot guy came and asked him to dance. Heh, I haven't seen him since," he grinned, "they're probably snogging in one of the second floor rooms."

Ino laughed and clapped her hands together delightfully, "Oooh, Sai found someone already?"

"Well, I sort of **made** him hang out with the guy. Sai didn't seem too fond of the idea, but I convinced him," another foxy grin inserted here, "by practically shoving him into the guy's arms."

"Oh, you're bad," she giggled and waved to their friends, "sorry! We were swept away by the wave of youth!" she said dramatically, imitating Lee.

Gaara glared at her.

"Where's--"

"Snogging," Ino cut Kiba off with a cheery smile.

"... Didn't he just break off a serious relationship that lasted four years? What the hell is the bastard doing making out with someone?.!" The brunette snapped.

Naruto raised his hand with a sheepish smile, "I made him do it."

"..." a sigh, "you're hopeless, man. Now come on, I'm sure Sasuke's in his tiny little room waiting for his handsome prince to sneak him a beer."

"Che, he doesn't drink," Shikamaru said with his hands jammed in his coat pockets, his breath coming out in huffs.

"That's exactly why I got him these!" Naruto pulled a bag of cheese, caramel, butter, and chocolate coated popcorn from the inside of his jacket and smiled.

"Hey, there's Sai," Kiba commented, ignoring the blond who huffed and grumbled something about a no good dog-loving friend.

The raven's hair was disheveled and his cheeks were tinted a light pink. It looked quite suspicious... and who better than Ino to shout her thoughts on the sight before her?

"You had sex!" she screeched like a crazy fangirl.

Sai frowned, "No, I didn't."

"Then how come..." Kiba trailed off, pointing at the messy hair.

"It's windy, of course my hair would be messed up," Sai stated smartly.

"Hn, smartass," Kiba snorted, "and where's this guy Naruto and Ino were telling me about, huh?"

"Nazomeita-san!" Ino and Naruto chimed in together.

"You mean Inouye?" Sai frowned, _Nazomeita-san?_

"Yeah, sure. Sooooo, are you two going to be seeing each other any time soon?" Naruto asked foxily, his cerulean eyes gleaming.

"Well... he did ask me out. We have a date tomorrow."

Everyone but Shikamaru grinned, the lazy man yawning and walking past all of them, tired of their stupidity, _Really... why didn't I dump them years ago?_

xXxXx

"I got some ass, how 'bout you?" Hidan laughed.

Itachi sat on the dusty couch next to his comrade, pulling a cigarette out of his coat and lighting it on the lit candle sitting on the crate/table in front of them. He put it between his lips and inhaled deeply, taking in all the smoke his lungs could hold, before exhaling through his nose.

"Wow... you never smoke unless you're stumped on something," Hidan's brows furrowed together.

"I want him dead," Itachi said while taking another drag.

"Who? That Sai guy?"

"But I want his body more," the weasel stated, "the way he looked at me... it reminded me so much of my little Otouto," he smirked.

"Oh, so you want to break him," it was more of a statement than a question.

"And so much more."

"I like breaking people as much as the next guy, but you take it to a whole new level, Weasel-san," Hidan grinned, "you play with their minds until they're trapped, then you break them down and kill them... By the way, when do you want me to call Deidara? I told your kid brother that someone'd be visiting him real soon to get his answer."

"Call him now and tell him to go in three days. I want to have some time with my new toy before I deal with my Otouto," he shoved his cigarette in the ash tray and leaned back against the couch, watching the smoke rise.

xXxXx

Naruto arched up as a tongue ran down his stomach and swirled around his belly button, "Ngh, Sasuke, stop it!" he tried to sound angry, but he couldn't help the small moan that slipped from between his lips, "dammit, Teme, there's cameras in here!" he squirmed away and pulled his shirt down.

Sasuke growled, "You're going to have to deal with it sooner or later, Dobe, because I'm going to be surrounded with cameras until I'm dead. Sex now," he grabbed at Naruto's legs, but the blond crawled away and curled up against the wall, pouting.

"I don't like knowing that I'm part of a gay porno!" he whined.

The raven's right eye twitched, "What's the point in having you back when we can't even have sex?"

Naruto pouted again.

"It was a joke, Dobe," Sasuke sighed and sat up.

"Get a room without cameras and I'll let you do whatever you want to me," Naruto grumbled, "but you're not getting any now. I'm not a creepy exhibitionist like you!"

"Hn," Sasuke looked over at Naruto's discarded jacket lying on the floor and raised an eyebrow at a large lump in the pocket, "what's in your jacket?"

"Huh? Oh! I got you some popcorn at the club!" Naruto got up and bent down to grab the bag, pulling it out of the pocket and tossing it to his boyfriend with a grin, "I knew you didn't like alcohol, so I got you that instead."

Sasuke eyed the snack with a calculating gaze.

"Hey, it was either that or raisin boxes," the blond snickered. He sat back down on the bed and leaned against Sasuke, lying his head on his shoulder, smiling when a hand was immediately placed on his waist, "promise to eat it?"

"It's full of fat and sugar."

"Come on, you have to have a little bit of lipids and glucose!" Naruto shot back with an impish grin.

"Fine... but you have to agree to sex," Sasuke smirked.

"Teme! Jeez, Sai was never like this," he complained, but realized his mistake almost immediately, "u-um... s-sorry..."

"It's alright," the raven said through gritted through teeth, "by the way... I heard from Ino that Sai was at the club too," he narrowed his eyes.

"As a friend! It's over between us, Sasuke, quit getting all posessive," he twirled a drawstring on Sasuke's pants around with his fingers, "besides, he met a really cool guy this evening," he grinned, "apparently, his name's Inouye and he asked Sai out on a date for tomorrow. So you don't have to worry about him coming after me again," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Good," Sasuke pulled his lover back and they both cuddled against each other for warmth in the chilly room.

"You should've seen him, Sasuke, he was hot!"

Sasuke frowned.

"Not hotter than you, but pretty hot! He had red hair, you know, sort of like Gaara's except down to his shoulder blades, and he had soft hazel eyes. But both Sai and I agreed that those eyes didn't match his expressions at all. He should've had black eyes, like yours. Oh! And he had these thin scars going down his cheeks, from his eyes."

Sasuke's hands stiffened around Naruto's waist, but the blond didn't notice.

"Now that I think about it... he looked a lot like you. The only difference was the scars and the color of his eyes... Sasuke? What's wrong?"

_Itachi..._

"My brother..."

xXxXx

Sai stepped past a group of children waiting for their mothers on the curb, avoiding a little boy asking if he wanted to play with them. He lifted his hand up and looked at the directions on his palm again.

_His apartment should be somewhere near here..._

He continued to look around and finally found the apartment complex at the end of a dead end street. His gaze fell onto the old looking place and he frowned, _this can't be it... _he walked towards the door and looked in, surprised to see the inside almost completely demolished. It was just support beams, dirt, grass, and rotting furniture.

"There must be another complex like this further down the street..." but when he turned around, something collided with his head and he stumbled back, his vision blurring. He felt blood running down the side of his face and he collapsed, falling onto the gravel sidewalk. As his eyes closed, a chuckle echoed through his aching head. He tried to focus on the figure above him and only saw long blond hair and a red and black cloak.

"Don't nap for too long... yeah... Itachi-san won't like that."

Sai blinked a couple of times before his mind went blank and his vision dulled to nothing.

**Sorry, I know it's short... but Ghost Hunters is on, heh :sweatdrop:**

**Please review!**


	7. Dream's End Come True

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will soon own a kickass Itachi cosplay costume:evil laughter:**

**I want more friends to hang out with at Katsucon... :tears: Please hang out with me, Muffinkitty, and KonahakuKun? Please?.? I feel alone and unloved:overdramatic:**

**Also, I realized from two reviewers that I put a (1) for the song in the last chap, and didn't write anything for it at the end, so here is what it was.**

**(1) Kr Cube by Dir en Grey :Smile: I lub them sooo much**

"Your brother? You mean Itachi?" Naruto asked, serious now, "no... that couldn't have been him."

"You're probably right... I'm just overreacting..." Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, his hand on Naruto's, _That man, Hidan... he works for my brother... so that means Itachi's close by, _he pulled the blond closer to him and sighed, _but there would be no reason for him to harm Sai..._

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?

"You're awfully cuddly tonight..." Naruto nose scrunched up.

Sasuke laughed quietly, his nervousness getting the better of him.

"And you're laughing..."

"Shut up and rest, Dobe, there's only one hour before you have to go," Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit more, but in the darkness under his eyelids all he saw was Itachi. He thought about Hidan offering him his freedom... but the price was his body, just like it had always been... It wasn't that big of deal, since he used to do it all the time...

_But I don't want to betray him... I've done it once and I almost completely lost him... _Sasuke ran a hand through blond locks, _I won't do it again... even if it means I have to be stuck in this place forever... I already accepted that fate the day I was put in here._

xXxXx

_"I did what you asked, yeah..."_

_"Good, now leave."_

_"What?" a blond eyebrow was raised, "aren't we going to play with him?"_

_"No, I have plans... and I need him to fulfill them."_

_"Ah, yeah... I see. Have fun, Itachi-san," the man from before left the room, a maniacal grin on his face._

Sai's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the bright light hovering above him, "Wha...?"

"I'm glad you're awake."

The raven winced at the dull throbbing in his head and turned to see "Inouye" sitting next to him, a worried frown on his face.

"What happened?" he tried to sit up, but Itachi pushed him back down, gently.

"I saw someone attack you outside of the old apartments and they tried to take you away, but I managed to get to you before that happened," Itachi gave a practiced smile, "you're quite lucky I carry a pocket knife around with me."

Sai's eyes widened a fraction, "S-someone attacked...?" the memories came flooding back and he winced, "oh..."

"But it seems like you'll be fine. I cleaned up the cuts and scrapes, and I treated the wound on your temple," Itachi lifted a wet rag from off of his lap and placed it on Sai's head, softly, giving the boy a sweet smile, "a hit like that would've killed anyone... I'm amazed you survived... and glad, too," _act infatuated with him..._

Sai smiled back slightly and went to hold the rag up as Itachi moved his hand away, and their fingers touched. It was brief, but Sai felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know why, but believing that "Inouye" liked him... it made him happy. The only other person who ever liked him was Naruto, and thinking about ending up in a strong relationship like they were in excited him, and scared him.

"So you... what? Beat the guy up?"

Itachi laughed fakely, "I stabbed him."

"..."

"But he got away. I didn't chase after him, because your health came first," another false smile.

Sai held back a blush. He wasn't used to being treated like the uke in a relationship.

"Thanks... for saving me and everything. I guess I owe you a lot."

"You do. Since our date is ruined."

"O-oh, I'm sorry," _I ruined our date... how wonderful..._

"To make it up... why don't you stay the night?"

Sai actually did blush this time, _I'd have to be the uke..._

"It's not like you can go anywhere in your condition, anyway, so why not keep me company in this lonely apartment?"

"S-sure..."

Itachi smiled, _This is all too easy..._

xXxXx

"Hey, Sai!" Ino called to the other boy who entered the small cafe. She skipped over to him, dressed fully in a waitress unform, the colors of bright red and pink oddly distracting. She blinked when she saw the bandage around her friend's head, "what happened?.!"

"I fell."

"Liar! If you don't tell me the truth, I'm going to tell Naruto!"

Sai visibly twitched. In their time together, the raven had found that Naruto was a real worry wart, just like Iruka. Speaking of said dolphin...

"Sai, I haven't seen you in a while," the tan man smiled from his table by the door. Kakashi was sitting next to him, lazily going through the local newspaper and drinking coffee, "how are you? I heard from Naruto that you were dating again?"

"Sort of..."

"Who is it?" Kakashi asked, mildly interested.

"His name's Inouye. I met him at a club," Sai sat down, pressing a palm against his injured temple, sighing.

"Who-- what happened?" Iruka sounded worried already... great...

"I fell."

"Quit telling lies!" Ino hissed.

"Fine, I was attacked and someone hit me on the side of the head with a metal bar."

Silence.

"... I'm telling Naruto!" Ino shouted and ran off, ignoring the glare Sai sent her.

"You were attacked?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "by who?"

"I don't know, but Inouye got rid of him and kept me at his apartment last night until I felt better," Sai smiled slightly. The man had been so sweet and nurturing... _Maybe we can really be in a serious relationship..._

"That was nice of him! I should thank him for taking care of you," Iruka smiled.

Kakashi hid his face behind the newspaper, his eyes narrowing, _He was attacked... and then saved by his current "boyfriend"? It's too conveniant..._

xXxXx

"Are you ok? Does your head hurt? Do you remember who I am?.?" Naruto asked nervously.

Sai sighed, but smiled, "I'm fine, yes, my head hurts, and of course I remember who you are."

Sasuke glared, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Quit burning holes into the back of my head, Teme," Naruto said through gritted teeth, "what did I tell you about being too posessive?"

"I'm an Uchiha, we're posessive of everything we own. Deal with it, Dobe, I told you the same thing when we were both still at the pleasure house."

Naruto pouted, "so, Sai, you said Inouye took care of you?" he grinned, "how sweet and romantic! I think he's trying to woo you!"

"Or maybe he's just a very caring man and wanted to help me," Sai added.

"Or he could be trying to woo you. And it's amazing he didn't try to molest you!"

"I was injured. I'm sure he knew better than to try and have sex with a guy with brain trauma?" Sai looked at Naruto's defeated look.

"If Sasuke had brain tauma, I'd still screw him."

"Don't talk as if you're the seme in the relationship," Sasuke snorted, the fact that Sai was here was putting him in a bad mood. And the fact that this Inouye person might in fact be his brother in disguise.

"Quit PMSing, Teme," Naruto snickered.

"I'll leave you two to your bickering... I have to go meet Inouye at Ino's cafe," Sai got up and wrapped the bandages back around his head.

"Oooh, another date? You two must be on a roll," Naruto grinned again, "well, have fun! And don't do anything too stressing, like sex, you might end up with more head problems."

Sai walked out of the room, "Yes, Mother," and he shut the door.

xXxXx

The raven waited patiently for his date to arrive, Ino chatting to him about how maybe she should go out with Shikamaru and how she regretted turning him down those few months ago. He just offered a bit of advice and kept himself from indulging the girl any more than what was neccasary.

"Thanks, I always knew gay guys were great with advice. You're the best. Sai," Ino chirped.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"O-Oh, yeah!" she ran off and squeeled when her boss started yelling at her.

Sai closed his eyes and turned his head up, enjoying the warmth of the sun for a while. He thought about how nice Inouye was, how caring and handsome...

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrible," Itachi smiled as he approached the other man, wearing a very business like outfit, "and forgive me for the wardrobe, I had work before this."

"It's ok," Sai smiled, pushing himself away from the wall and towards his date, "where are we going?"

"The beach."

xXxXx

"You're not aiming right... yeah..." the blond from before, Deidara, said boredly. Next to him was a red-head who looked similar to Gaara, except his expression seemed empty, "Sasori-san, do you want me to do it?" he blinked and tumbled back when the long gun was shoved against his chest.

"Leader wants the assassination done tonight. Make it fast, Deidara," Sasori said calmly, moving back into the bushes so the blond had more room to take aim.

"Hm, I still don't understand why we have to do this. Itachi-san is a good member to the Akatsuki," Deidara closed one eye and aimed the weapon. Through the small focusing glass on top, he targeted one of the two figures walking along the beach's shore.

"He went against Leader's orders. He was given permission to go off and kill his brother, but he wasn't allowed the pleasure of toying with someone that had nothing to do with that task. In fact... you and Hidan knew of what he was doing," Sasori kept his cool gaze, his aqua eyes empty, "you two should be killed as well."

Deidara chuckled while steadying his aim, "Piss off, yeah... I was the one who told you what Itachi-san was doing. Just kill Hidan. He knew for two days and said nothing."

"But you helped Itachi in setting up his trap for the boy. Do you deny the fact that you attacked him under Itachi's orders?"

"I don't deny it, but I didn't want Itachi-san thinking I was going to rat him out... yeah... so I played along. You'd do the same thing, Sasori-san," Deidara smirked, lowering the gun, "I can't get a clear shot from here. Let's move further down."

Sasori narrowed his eyes slightly and snorted, standing up, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stalling."

Deidara frowned, "Is your trust in me that thin?"

"Get up and let's go," Sasori turned and made his way through the thick groves.

Deidara chuckled and followed closely behind.

xXxXx

"So, where do you work?" Sai asked, his shoes having been left far back by the beach's entrance sign. The salt water was chilly, but really refreshing. He had only been to the beaches in America, and they were a lot different. Most of the water was mirky and it was foggy most of the times because of the boats. But here, the water was almost crystal clear and there were no ships in sight, other than the small fisherman boats that sat far out on the ocean.

Itachi smirked inwardly, "I work with an organization of club owners."

Surprised, Sai stopped walking, "Really?"

"Hai. I own the club that we were at the other night," Itachi gave him another false smile. He was amazed with the fact that the other man didn't notice his fake personality at all. Especially since he found out from personal documents given to him by one of his other campanions, Kakuzu, that the younger raven used to fake his emotions all of the time.

Sai smirked, "Does that mean I get discounts?"

Itachi played along with him and wrapped his arms around the lean body, "Anything for you."

That made Sai flush, _Anything for you..._ When his "boyfriend" moved closer, he leaned up, taken by the moment(1). Their lips pressed together and for second, just for a second, Sai was completely and utterly flying. His stomach fluttered and his eyes closed slowly as their kiss became deeper. He knew the way he felt about the whole thing was totally out of character for him, but he couldn't help it. "Inouye's" whole being... his whole aura was enough to make him collapse to his knees and quiver.

_Perfect..._ Itachi pushed his tongue inside the delicious cavern known as Sai's mouth and intertwined their slick muscles together, enjoying the small moan he elicted from the other male. His taste was somehow addicting, like peppermint and sweet candy.

"Mmm," Sai groaned at how different the kiss was. It was both tender and passionate.

Something in the distance caught Itachi's eye. It was a shimmering light that only lit up for a second before disappearing into the shadows of the thick mangroves further up the sandy hill. His gaze darkened and he pulled away from the kiss slowly, so not to startle Sai, and he gave him a small smile.

"Our first kiss," he commented, pulling away slightly, but wrapping an arm around Sai's shoulder and moving to the other side of him, towards the groves.

xXxXx

Deidara frowned and lowered the gun, "Do you think he saw us?"

"Obviously," Sasori narrowed his eyes at the retreating back of their target, "but we can't go back to the house now, we have to finish this task or you know what'll happen."

"Kisame will rape me?"

Sasori glared at the other man, "everything's a joke to you."

"Yeah..."

The red-head sighed in frustration and stood up, his face trying to stay calm and expressionless, but Deidara was getting on his last nerve, "Hide the gun in your jacket, we're following them until we get another clear shot."

"Hai," Deidara unzipped his long coat and placed the gun inside, while getting up off of the ground.

"And remember, if anything should backfire, we contact Kakuzu."

xXxXx

Itachi's gaze kept shifting back and forth. He knew him and Sai were being followed, but why by members of the Akatsuki? He scowled and made sure Sai wasn't in striking range. There would be no use to play with a broken toy.

"We're leaving already?" Sai asked.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that we had dinner reservations," Itachi lied, trying to get to his car, "we don't want to be late."

"Dinner?" Sai was surpised, "and a reserved one too... it must be a nice place."

Itachi smiled, getting into the driving side of the car after picking up their shoes by the sign. When Sai got in and shut the door, he handed over his shoes and quickly started the vehicle, driving out of the parking lot.

xXxXx

"They came here in a car? I thought they walked... yeah..." Deidara frowned and turned to Sasori, noticing the scowl on his partners face, "... sorry, Sasori-san."

"Give me your phone," Sasori held his hand out and snatched the phone away from Deidara when the blond sat it on his palm. He dialed a number and pressed the device to his ear, "... Kakuzu, there was a glitch in Deidara's calculations."

Deidara stiffened.

"Yes, he knows what will happen, but we'll deal with that later. Send Zetsu out to pick us up and you know what you and Tobi need to do... If you have to, kill them. Whether they're dead or alive is not our concern, but Leader wants Itachi's younger brother and his lover at the house. That was his orders if such an error as this should occur..."

Deidara watched a dark smirk spread across his partner's face.

"We'll lure Itachi to the house... kill his brother, kill the blond, kill his toy... and then we'll kill him."

**Oooo the seriousness! Dun dun dun!**

**(1) Sai seems out of character, yeah, but love makes you whorishly crazy :grin:**


	8. The Lie Lay Land

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... so don't sue me.**

**Konnichiwa minna! And happy to days after Halloween! I can't believe I didn't make a Halloween oneshot O.o Oh well, I'm sure you all would rather read this than a oneshot :grin:. And on Halloween, I went to school as my manga character, Vanity! Twas fun, but I couldn't get his chinese outft, so I settled with normal human clothes :pout:. I told everyone that I was a gay, male cat that liked pandas and puppies. Yesh, I carried around a puppy with me!**

**And my good friend, Muffinkitty, graced me with a oneshot sidestory of Silent Noise :grin: Find her in the reviews and go check it out! Cute stuff! **

**READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAP! EVERYONE WHO IS READING, REVIEW! I WANNA MEET A GOAL OF SIXTY SOME REVIEWS! XD IF I MEET THIS GOAL... I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL SMUTTY SASUNARU GOODNESS!.!.!**

Naruto slept peacefully on the small room's bed, his head on Sasuke's lap and in his arms, a soft pillow. A smile was etched onto his face as he dreamed about dancing platters of fish and as his boyfriend ran long fingers through his short hair, he purred softly against a clothed thigh.

"Nghn... this grouper is so yummy... mehhh, Teme..." he snuggled deeper into his lover and exhaled a hot puff of air, "... quit petting my hair while I'm... eat--eating..." his sentence ended with a raspy snore.

Sasuke chuckled and moved his hand from Naruto's blond hair, to his back, and he began rubbing circles around the spine, knowing Naruto loved it. His dark eyes watched as blue eyes slowly opened and a groan of pleasure slipped out of soft lips.

"That feels nice..." Naruto purred, stretching his limbs and rolling over so he was looking up at his boyfriend. He reached up and placed his hand on Sasuke's neck, pulling him down for a slow and sensual kiss, "you know..." he started as their lips parted, "I've never been this happy..." he smiled brightly and ran tan fingers along a pale nack.

Sasuke couldn't have agreed more. Tonight was certainly something to celebrate because he had gotten some papers in the mail earlier, from his lawyer. After shooting Orochimaru, Sasuke had been so angry that he had trashed the whole chemistry room... and that included ruining the video tapes that the snake had of their private moments. The raven, as you know, didn't know anything about such tapes and didn't find out about them until an hour ago when he opened his mail with Naruto.

The police had found extra tapes hidden away in the vacant classroom and in one of Orochimaru's pent houses in Okinawa, along with a tape of him raping Naruto, and they had reviewed them, deciding that Sasuke would not serve any years in prison after/if he left the mental institution. He was mentally unstable and they believed that the raping of his lover would definitely lead to a break down, and he would indeed do something drastic. So they dropped charges and now, Sasuke only had to deal with the institution. And if he got a lot better soon, he would be free within the next two years.

"You're going to be free..." Naruto mumbled with so much emotion in his voice, "and we can live together until our years run out," he smiled.

Sasuke smiled with him, "Until we're too old to have sex, then you're leaving."

Naruto pouted, but he enjoyed the light and joking atmosphere of the room, "Teme..."

Nothing could ruin their happiness...

xXxXx

Around eight, Naruto gathered his stuff, accepting the fact that he had to go home. He begged the nurses to let him stay just this night, since it was a special occasion, but they refused him; refused those beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Naruto lowered himself and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "and maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you have me with the cameras on," he laughed at Sasuke's shocked look. Heaving his jacket over his shoulder, he left the room, waving good-bye to Sasuke and the nurses.

As he reached his car, he saw a shadow rise up in front of him, the only source of lights being the institution, so that meant the figure was behind him. He turned quickly and before he could react, he was shoved onto the ground, his head slamming onto the pavement. Memories of Sakura and those yankees came to mind, but they quickly disappeared as he was kicked against his car.

"This is him," a bulky man said, a coat and mask on, "I'll deal with him, you go get Itachi's little brother," he bent down and lifted the blond up, inspecting the damage he had caused, "hn, not too bad..."

"Going, Kakuzu-san!" the other man said, his voice younger. He was wearing the same kind of attire as the first man, but instead of his mask being black, his was orange with a swirling design. Pulling a gun out of his coat, he ran across the parking lot.

"Don't shoot anyone unless they get in your way!" Kakuzu warned, yanking some cloth from his pocket and tying it around the blond's head, covering his eyes, "now you be good, hear me? I won't hesitate to kill you," he chuckled darkly, "and I don't even know why Leader wants you. I suppose it just has to deal with punishing Itachi. Hn, he just loves seeing people in pain..." he yanked Naruto's head up and smirked, pulling out what looked like a ball gag, "...he'll kill you to drive Itachi's little brother crazy and then he'll kill him and that Sai boy to drive Itachi crazy... it'll be fun, don't you think?" he shoved the gag into Naruto's mouth and hooked the ends together behind his head.

Naruto's body was shaking. He had no clue what to do and what this man was saying... it scared him so much that his mind couldn't focus. It kept wandering off to past memories. Memories where he was with his friends, with Sai, with Sasuke...

_Oh God, Sasuke... they're bringing him too? _ "L-Leave Sasuke out of this...! If--if you have something against me, then just deal with me! "

"Oh, no, this has nothing to do with you or him, it has to do with Itachi," Kakuzu hoisted the shaking blond up and led him to a car in the corner of the parking lot. He opened the door and shoved the blond in, "if you start kicking, I don't care what my orders are, I'll kill your little boyfriend," he laughed.

Naruto curled up on the cold seat and his nostrils flared as he tried to breath, _I'm not tied up... but if I take the blind fold off, what'll happen? _ Underneath the blindfold, his eyes widened as he heard gunshots and screams come from the institution, then alarms went off. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved against the opposite side of the seat and someone else was shoved in.

"Keep each other company," it was the younger male from before. He shut the door and got in the front one, along with Kakuzu, the car immediately taking off.

Naruto leaned forward and by the scent, he knew the other figure was Sasuke. His shoulders shook and his blindfold became damp as tears leaked out of his blue eyes. Sobs wracked his lithe figure and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke after noticing the raven was unconscious and bleeding from a gunshot wound in the hip. And even though he wasn't tied up... he knew he had no chance of escaping... there was no point in trying...

xXxXx

Naruto groaned painfully when he was yanked out of the car, his knee hitting the side of the car rather harshly. He had no clue where they were, but he did know that Sasuke was hurt. Hurt and bleeding, _He didn't hug me back... Oh God, he was unconscious! What if-- what if he's...?_

"Get moving," Kakuzu growled, pushing the blond forward, "you're not going to run into anything, so get your ass moving."

It was the truth, he didn't trip at all. It was as if the area was completely vacant.

As they continued walking, the gag was removed from his mouth, "Is Sasuke ok?" Naruto asked, his voice low and quivering, "please say he's--"

"Dammit, kid, as soon as I take the damn gag out, you start yapping!" Kakuzu opened a door and lifted his leg, kicking the shaking blond in, smirking when the teen fell into the entrance hallway with a loud "thud".

"Don't be too rough, Kakuzu-san," Tobi went past his companion, Sasuke's bleeding body in his arms. He bent down and helped Naruto sit up, "Leader would prefer them alive."

"I know, but it's so fun torturing the little thing."

"Tadaima, Tobi-san, Kakuzu-san," Deidara welcomed them, stepping aside when Kakuzu rushed past him. He frowned, "jackass... yeah..."

"A-ah, Deidara-san," you could tell Tobi was smiling underneath his mask, "I'm glad to see that Leader didn't punish you."

"Yeah... but he will or sooner or later. I'm suspecting he'll do it tonight," the blond shrugged, "since he'll be on a torture high with these two and Sai-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened once again under the fabric that kept his vision closed off, "S-Sai's here too?.! J-Just what the fuck do you want?.!"

"Such a foul mouth... yeah... just like Kisame-san," Deidara snickered, his blue eyes shimmering, "but basically, you were brought here for Leader-sama to play with. If you're lucky, he might let you go, but I'm not so sure about Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun. They're the top pawns in leader's game for Itachi-san... he'll have to kill them in order to pay with Itachi-san to the fullest."

"Play..." _kill... _"No!" he struggled, but Tobi held him down, even with Sasuke's limp body in his arms, _We were dragged into something that bastard Itachi did! S-Sasuke's going to die because of his brother... just like his parents..._ he gritted his teeth and held back tears, _and Sai...Sai, he..._

"I bet you're wondering what connection Sai-kun had with Itachi-san?" Deidara smirked, taking Sasuke into his own arms, so Tobi could get a better hold on the blond.

Naruto felt his heart speed up.

xXxXx flashback xXxXx

_"My brother..."_

xXxXx end flashback xXxXx

"Inouye **is** Itachi, isn't he...?"

"Bingo... yeah...," Deidara heard a door slide open behind him and he turned, smiling to the red-head, "Sasori-san," he grinned.

Sasori's face was blank as he inspected Sasuke and Naruto, "Leader wants them in the living room with Sai. And by that look on your face, I suppose you never heard the news about Itachi?"

Deidara blinked while he and Tobi carried Sasuke and Naruto into said room, "What news?"

"Kisame and Hidan weren't able to catch him yet. Which means Leader will want us to deal with these two and Sai until he **is **caught. I don't look forward to it, I admit."

"I see... Wait, Hidan-san's out searching too? Wasn't Leader-sama going to--"

"He was, but Hidan suggested that he go out in search for Itachi. It was, as he called it, a way to 'repent' for his sudden treason."

"That's bull shit," Deidara grumbled as they entered the living room.

Sai was propped up against the wall, his head down and his clothes covered with dirt and specks of blood and oil. His hands and feet were tied together, but his eyes were open and uncovered, his gaze empty as he stared at the carpet.

Deidara sat the unconscious Sasuke on the couch and motioned for Tobi to place Naruto next to Sai, "He won't undo Sai-kun's bonds. Naruto-kun knows better," he smirked, "he knows what happens when he ignores Akatsuki members... and **ex** members as well?"

Naruto scowled as he was pushed down onto the floor, his eyes still covered, _Orochimaru..._

Tobi took the blind fold off and bowed to Deidara and Sasori before scurrying off into another room.

Naruto blinked as his vision adjusted to the light, the first thing in sight, Sai.

"S-Sai!" he ignored the glare from Sasori and the malicious grin from Deidara, his hands immediately going to pull the raven against him.

"I'll go guard the door," Deidara said, stepping around the red-head who just snorted and went in the opposite direction, leaving the three teens alone.

Naruto looked from Sai to Sasuke, his eyes watering, _Once again... I can't do anything..._

"N-Naruto-san," Sai rasped, "I don't... they took me away from Inouye," his voice was filled with pain and confusion, "and they--they shot him..."

"Sai..." _How am I supposed to tell him that his boyfriend's really Sasuke's brother? And definitely not who he seems to be..._

"What if he's dead?" Sai asked lowly, "he was able to get away, but what if they found him and he's dead now? I lost you... I don't want to lose him..."

After a few seconds of silence, Sasuke stirred and let out a long hiss of pain as his hand brushed against his bleeding hip.

"Sasuke, you're alright!" Naruto was thankful that his lover was ok.

"What happened? Naruto?" he turned his head and saw the blond with Sai in his arms, both of them looking like they fell into a pile of gravel. He noticed Sai's dazed state and his brows furrowed together as he tried to sit up.

Naruto tried to remember the name Deidara had mentioned before. The name of their group, "The Akatsuki brought us here..." he trailed off.

Sasuke's eyes hardened, "My brother's group?" then everything rushed back to him. He had been in his bedroom about to go to sleep, when he heard gunshots out in the hall. Two men had rushed into his room and he had fought against them, but one of the men was carrying a gun and had shot him in the hip. That was when he fell unconscious.

"We're here because of something he did!" Naruto growled, "w-we're going to die because of your fucking brother!.! Sai..."

Sai looked up slowly, his mind still unfocused.

"Sai's going to die because of him!" he felt pure hatred for Itachi boiling in the pit of his stomach, "you were right, Sasuke... Inouye **is** Itachi... I should've thought more about that when you told me..."

Sai's eyes widened and he was slapped harshly, right back into reality, "No, he's not--"

"He **is**... Deidara told me..." Naruto's gaze fell to the floor, "I don't know why Itachi would toy with you... but for some reason, he did..."

All of them looked over when two figures came into the room. One was Hidan, the man's usually slick-backed silver hair was still dyed black and falling in thin waves down below his ears, and then there was another man. He had pale blue skin and he resembled a shark a lot, what with the scale-like tattoos all over him.

"This fuckin' sucks," the shark man growled.

"Leader's gonna be pissed..." Hidan groaned, "and I'll blame you, Kisame, 'cause it was your fault."

"It was not, bastard!"

"Oh, look what we have here," Hidan grinned at the three "guests", "all of them are here already? Tobi and Kakuzu do some pretty fast work, hm?"

"But we're the ones who brought that Sai brat here," Kisame grumbled, making his way across the room, "and stay with them, I'm going to tell Leader that Itachi has passed on."

Sai's shoulders slumped and his heart fell into his stomach.

"Yosh!" Hidan snickered, his eyes catching Naruto's.

The blond didn't know why... but something in those fake emerald eyes seemed... trusting, _I don't think... Itachi's really dead... _

**Woo! Another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, I typed up a oneshot and had makeup work to do. Gomen!**

**Next chapter- Sai's distraught over Itachi's death, Naruto's in for a night full of torture, and Sasuke's locked away in a small room... as he slowly realizes that this house is the one he lived in when his parents were murdered by his brother. And what's the ultimate form of torture on both Sasuke and Naruto's parts? Sasuke having to watch Naruto being raped in his parents' old bedroom... XD heh, awesome.**

**I wanted you to know what was gonna happen in the next chap ahead of time. So that those of you with low tolerance of rape and stuff don't have to read... even though I DO want you to read... and review! **


	9. We Are the Massacre

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... :pout:**

**:Falls over: I am so exhausted... be thankful I'm typing this:Coughs: and I'm still sick... and I saw the Borat movie... XD He's awesome, yo! Oh, and I changed my mind. I don't think I'll have Sasuke watch Naruto being raped. It's something I needed to fix in order for this chap to be... the way it'll be :sweatdrop:**

**_I didn't get 60 reviews! I am disappointed! Do you guys hate me that much?.? Unless I get at least 60 reviews this chap, no more for you guys :grin: you'll just have to imagine the story from here. Yep, I'm that cruel. ToT I just want reviews to know I'm loved! So no more chaps unless I'm loved!_**

Sasuke had his knees up to his chest, his forehead resting on them, while his fingers gripped tightly to his left side, trying to make the pain in his gunshot wound go away. Kakuzu had said that he wouldn't die from the injury, so they threw him in the tiny closet without cleaning the blood. Nothing.

The small space was driving him crazy, and the pain in his side had his mind reeling. He tried to focus on what could possibly be happening to Naruto, but his thoughts kept trailing off into oblivion.

_Naruto..._ he gritted his teeth and threw his head back, slamming it against the wall, a few beads of sweat dripping from his temples. His eyes shot open when he heard something slam into the wall on the other side, followed by a desperate cry.

xXxXx

"G-Get away from me!" Naruto clawed at a bare chest, his back against the wall.

"Be good and it won't hurt as much," Sasori crooned venomously, "I don't **want **to do this, so don't make it harder for me, too," he grabbed Naruto by the hair and harshly yanked him to the side, the blond falling onto the large bed in the room. He crawled over the shocked figure and started ripping at dirty clothes.

Naruto screamed and kicked, hoping that maybe someone outside of the huge house would hear him, but only a few seconds after his fit, he was punched in the jaw, stars filling his vision.

"I said to be good," the red-head hissed, throwing the blond's pants onto the floor, "it's as if you want it to hurt more than it should," Sasori pushed Naruto over and shoved his head down, smothering him while he pulled a blind fold from his pocket.

Naruto's limbs frantically tried to get the arm off of the back of his head, his lungs throbbing painfully in his chest. He took a deep breath when he was let go, but he was met with darkness as a cloth was placed over his eyes.

Next were the boxers. Sasori easily got those off, smirking at the limp member of his victim, "Not looking forward to this?" he asked coldly, pissed that he was the one given this job. He was not the agressive one, Kisame was.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto cried, his little shard of hope shattering. He was going to be raped again.

"He won't be able to help you, no one will," Sasori yanked back Naruto's clawing hands and violently shoved him onto his back, lifting the blond's shirt up and twisting it around his wrists to make a tight bond.

Naruto tugged at his wrists, but they wouldn't budge, _H-He tied them to the head post..._ his eyes began to burn under the blond fold and he bit his bottom lip when slightly long fingernails raked down his sides, hard enough to make shallow scratches.

"P-please, no!" he pleaded, knowing all too well what it felt like to be violated and ripped apart from the insides. And Orochimaru said he was being gentle... but right now, Naruto knew that Sasori wouldn't give him the slightest bit of sympathy.

He let out a quivering sob as his legs were lifted over thin shoulders and a hard shaft was placed at his entrance, _I can't stop him... _ his whole frame was trembling, but he made no move to resist the red-head. There was no point, struggling would only make it hurt more.

"You might want to relax," Sasori warned darkly before shoving in, licking his dry lips at the friction of unprepared skin consuming him. It was delicious... _Maybe having this little job isn't too bad..._ he pulled out, his eyes flashing at the red substance that coated his erection and that dripped out of the blond's pink entrance. Then he shoved back in, harder.

Naruto screamed, tears staining his tightly shut eyes. He could feel the blood run down his ass and onto the bed sheets, but he was slightly thankful with the fact that the red fluid was being used as a sort of lubricant, "G-God, stop...!.!" he cried, bile rising to his throat.

Sasori was feeling a rush. He was known to be a sadistic and manipulative person, but recently, he was able to keep that side of him in check. But with this handsome blond writhing and screaming under him... it made him feel all the pleasure he did when he was hurting other people, and now, he wanted to hurt this man more than anything. Make him scream, cry, beg, and feel ashamed.

"I will once you cum," he cooed with a smirk, "beg for it."

Naruto's eyes snapped open, but they shut once again at a particularly rouch and painful thrust, "A-ahhh!"

"Beg and I'll make it feel good," Sasori teased, "and I promise I won't rape your lover either... or Sai," he knew he hit a sensetive chord in the blond, because he received a strained moan from his victim. Taking mock pity on the boy, he undid the bond around his wrists.

"D-d-don't hurt them!" his hands moved to Sasori's shoulders, _Everything's for Sasuke..._ he bit his bottom lip at the searing pain in his backside, but moaned like he was enjoying it, _and Sai deserves none of this! _ "P-Please, more..." he begged, hating himself. He sounded like a whore... but maybe he was one...

Sasori complied, loving how much the blond was trying not to sob while moaning fakely, "My pleasure," he continued to slam into the man, knowing where the prostate was located. He smirked when Naruto actually let out a real moan, "enjoying it, now? Why don't you scream for me to fuck you harder?" he was teasing him. He knew that Sasuke was on the other side of this wall and he wanted to mess up the blond **and** the raven at the same time.

Part of Naruto wanted to scream for him to go harder because it would probably keep Sasuke and Sai from getting hurt, but another part of him wanted it because it felt good... and he desperately wanted to get rid of the pain.

"H-Harder!" he cried, arching off the bed, "Fuck me, harder!"

The red-head shoved himself in a couple more times, smirking at the blond's now erect member. He looked down at Naruto's ass and saw all of the blood, knowing that through the blinding pleasure, the blond's insides were being torn and coated with blood and his own semen.

After a few moments, it was over. Naruto rode out his orgasm with a loud scream, his stomach muscles fluttering as the waves of pleasure subsided. His head fell back and fresh tears trailed down through his sweaty hair as Sasori pulled out of him, hot cum seeping out of his swollen and bloody pucker, to drip onto the already soiled bed sheets.

Sobs wracked his body.

_I **am** a whore...!_

xXxXx

Sasuke stared at the wall infront of him, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears as the door to the small closet he was in opened. Kisame was standing their, an amused smirk in place.

"Aww, is the little brat about to cry?" he grabbed Sasuke by the forearm and yanked him up, not caring that the bone made a sickening "popping" noise.

The raven winced and let out a small whimper. It was unlike him to make a weak noise like that, but right now, after he heard his lover screaming and crying then begging to be fucked... he wasn't able to keep up his tough facade. He let tears run down his pale cheeks as he was roughly tugged out of the small room, his cramped up muscles twittering in relief as they were finally able to move.

"Hn, suck it up, you're going to see Leader now," Kisame wrenched Sasuke down the hall, nodding in acknowledgment to Sasori as the red-head stepped out of the room beside them. He then smirked, "I've been wondering... your recognize this place, don't you, Sasuke-**_chan_**?" his tone was mocking.

Sasuke had his head down, refusing to look up.

"Choose to ignore me, eh? Well, if you'd like to know," the sharm man chuckled, "this is the very house you lived in when your parents were killed."

The raven's head snapped up, his seemingly dull eyes flashing a vicious red, "What did you say?" he snarled with a low voice.

"You heard me, brat. I don't like repeating myself," Kisame tugged Sasuke to the room that Sasori just stepped out of, pointing to the bed that Naruto was in right now, his exposed skin covered with blotches of blood, as well as the white sheets, "and that was your parents' room, remember?" he laughed, "Sasori fucked your boyfriend on your parents' bed."

"N-Na--" Sasuke's whole frame was shaking, "Naruto!" he was pulled back by Kisame when he tried to dart into the room, his arm twisting painfully, "N-Naruto!.!" _All of the blood... It's just like Otosan and Okasan..._

xXxXx

_Naruto smiled to Sasuke as they sat outside of the institution on one of the many tire swings they had up for the children. It was one of those chilly days where the wind wouldn't stop blowing, so he was dressed in a thicket jacket and heavy cargo pants. Sasuke, on the other hand, was sporting his usual white hospital jacket and a pair of jogging pants. Their conversation before had been about the rape tape the police had sent them in the mail. Sasuke had flipped out, but after some consoling, he had calmed down._

_"I hope you never feel what it's like to be raped..." the blond started, "most likely, you won't...which is good," he smiled, his fingers laced with the raven's, "it's like... it hurts so much that you **want** to feel pleasure... just so you can escape the pain."_

_Sasuke shifted his gaze from the field to his lover._

_"And that fact... makes you feel like such a whore, you know?" he gave Sasuke a sad smile, "wanting to feel pleasure with someone other than the person you're with... it makes you feel dirty and soiled."_

xXxXx

Sasuke looked at his boyfriend's limp figure on the bed, the man's body curled up in a ball, _Of course... he wanted the pain to go away..._ he tightly shut his eyes as he was harshly pulled away.

"I'll get us out of here..."

xXxXx

Sai was sitting on the couch in the living room, a blind fold placed over his eyes, his arm tied behind his back. He didn't care about how uncomfortable it was, his mind was locked on the fact that his boyfriend, Inouye, was Itachi... Sasuke's brother... and that he was dead. The one person he thought he could finally be happy with after he left Naruto... was dead.

_I didn't love him... it shouldn't bother me this much... _he buried his head against the arm of the sofa, _I didn't love him...!_

"Hey, kid," Hidan sat down beside Sai, a grin on his face. But it was the type of expression one would wear when they were hiding something.

"Leave me alone," Sai hissed.

"Is that any way to talk to the person who's gonna kill you?" Hidan laughed, "I could slit your throat right here."

Sai turned his head away, staring at the darkness of the blind fold.

"Don't be in such a foul mood..." Hidan looked up at the ceiling in thought, "you wanna know the last few things he said before he died?"

At that, the raven lifted his head slightly.

"He said that he wanted us to leave you out of it, leave you out of his own problems. You know what I think? I think he actually cared about you."

Sai's heart throbbed in his chest.

"He's never loved anyone before, but you... I think he liked you," Hidan said nonchalantly. That was just how he was, not caring about anything.

"I liked him, too," Sai tried to keep his voice from breaking.

Hidan's contacts were gone and his violet eyes shimmered as a shadowed figure went past the living room window, outside.

xXxXx

When Naruto awoke, he was in his rumpled clothing and lying in a clean bed. His pupils were dilated in the darkness of the room, making the cerulean blue only a thing ring. He sat up, ignoring the searing pain that shot up his backside as he did so.

He looked around the room and saw a photo sitting on the dresser. It was of Sasuke and... Itachi...

His eyes widened.

_Is this... their old home...?_

He got out of bed and stumbled painfully to the door, pulling it open. He could see Sasuke being shoved into the living room and Sai on the couch beside Hidan, but before he could yell anything out, a gunshot rung throughout the entire home. Then another and another, until the Akatsuki's lackies came running through the halls, some members splattered with blood.

"What's going on?.!" Kakuzu growled as he came out of another room.

"I-It's Itachi-sama!" one of the females hollered, blood running down her arm, "he's alive! And he's gunning everyone down!"

Sai lifted his head up quickly, _He's alive?_

Kakuzu gritted his teeth and sharply turned to Kisame and Hidan, "I thought you said you killed him!.!"

Kisame scowled, "We did! Hidan was the one who chased him down! He said he..." his eyes narrowed, "he said he killed him," he turned to address Hidan, but the barrel of a gun was shoved in his face.

Hidan smirked as he held up his Heckler gun to Kisame's face and his Koch gun at Kakuzu, knowing full well that his companions never carried their weapons around base.

"You trusted me? I've been Itachi's comrade for five years... like I'd betray him for something stupid like messing around with some hot guy," he laughed at his two companions.

"But I saw his body in the shallow end of the river!" Kisame hissed.

Hidan snorted, "He's gay, he's good with theatre and acting," he pressed the gun further against Kisame's forehead and tilted his head to the side, his violet eyes glowing.

Sasuke watched the scene with wide eyes, _He turned on them... we might be able to get out of here..._ his gaze moved over to Sai on the couch and he pushed himself up. His body froze as a hand fell onto his shoulder. He looked behind him and standing there was a man with waist length black hair and crystal blue eyes, as bright as Naruto's.

Hidan's eyes narrowed, but he smiled tauntingly, "Leader."

Naruto's grip loosened on the door frame and he stepped out into the hall, but a figure brushed past him, "Hey--"

"Why if it isn't Itachi, back from the grave," Leader said with a smooth voice, his chin-length raven bangs falling over beautiful blue eyes.

Red seeped into black as Itachi gave a quick glance to Naruto, then to Leader. His hair was back to its usual black and his face was calm, but held an air of rage.

"Okaeri, Weasel-san," Hidan used his nickname for the Uchiha with a bright smile.

"Here to get back your precious brother and his lover?" Leader asked mockingly as he pulled Sasuke back against him.

The younger Uchiha couldn't move. There was just something about the man's presence that kept him from doing so. He looked over and saw Naruto in the hallway, the blond moving forward.

"Or maybe... to claim your darling boyfriend? He's done nothing but cry and weep about your 'death'. It might be a good thing to take him off our hands," Leader smiled.

Itachi looked over to see Sai blind folded. He narrowed his eyes and reached into his cloak.

Almost immediately, Leader pulled out a Koch gun, the same as Hidan's, and pushed the barrel against Sasuke's temple, smile still in place. Deidara and Sasori came up behind Naruto and held him back.

"What will you do Itachi? Hidan? Will you choose to let us kill your brother, the person you've desired to kill for many years, in order to save Sai? Or will you let us kill Sai, so you can maybe take Sasuke and Naruto away? And kill them yourself?"

"Itachi..." Sai whispered to himself.

Itachi closed his eyes and held up his gun, taking aim.

And a bullet was fired.

**Hope you enjoyed :smiley face:**

**Please review!.!**


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**_Reply to this like it's a review XD_**

**Ok yo! I wanted you all to know that my manga is on Fictionpress . com. It's called "Inori no Kotoba". Please review :smiley face:**

**Also, you remember the plot I had for a new story? ... yeah, that's not gonna work out :sweatdrop: too much thinking for me! I'm not a thinker, I'm a writer! ... ne who, tell me what you think of these plot ideas. These don't require much thinking XD**

**-Alice in Wonderland Naruto style XD**

**-Sasuke is adopted by Iruka to become Naruto's brother :smiley face: Yum, incest**

**-Sasuke is Naruto's guardian angel... awwwwww**

**-etc etc etc, give me an idea if ya have one**

**Remember to review for this author's note. Give me ideas, tell me what you think, etc. Also, check back in tonight, because the new chap for Silent Noise'll probably be up. If not, it'll definitely be up tomorrow.**

**Love ya, Vanity**


	11. Good Bye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yeah, that all :shrugs:**

**What's with the gay guys on MySpace thinkin' I'm weird? I'm not... I'm just like everyone else, god dammit! Whatever, sorry for the long wait. I've been workin' on other things... and listenin' to Nick Lachey's "What's left of me". :sweatdrop: **

Hidan's eyes widened as he saw Itachi's body lurch forward, the gun falling from his hand, "W-weasel..." he stood up, his guns still pointed at Kakuzu and Kisame, "Itachi!"

Blood seeped into Itachi's cloak, drops dripping onto the carpet. His eyes seemed to darken and he coughed, the red substance running down his chin and splattering onto his lifted arm.

Leader smirked over Itachi's shoulder, "Good job, Tobi, I should promote you," he chuckled as Itachi's body began to sway.

"Itachi..." Sasuke mumbled, shocked. His brother had been shot... the one person who seemed so invincible these past years was dying right in front of him. The wound in his chest was too deep...

_I let my guard down... _the older raven coughed again, the metallic flavor of blood staining his taste buds, "H-Hidan, take Sai and leave. My otouto and Naruto-kun will stay here... I'll deal with getting them out..." his voice was low as he turned, staring at Tobi. The man was ready to shoot again, but Itachi moved quickly, ignoring the pain in his chest, his leg lifting to kick the gun out of Tobi's hand.

"A-ah--" the masked man was punched in the stomach and he flew back, slamming his head against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"You're becoming stupid, Itachi," Leader spoke, aiming his gun at the panting raven while keeping his strong hold on Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Sai called out as Hidan made Kakuzu untie his blindfold, the barrel of his weapon still pointed at the man's head.

Itachi fell to his knees when a bullet entered his stomach.

Naruto wanted to help the injured Akatsuki member out, but there was a high risk of getting shot... but he also had to save Sasuke...

As soon as Sai was freed, he shot forward, wanting nothing more than to get the gun away from Leader. His heart thumped loudly in his head as the gun was pointed at him and was fired. The bullet grazed his shoulder and he winced, but he managed to get a tight hold around Leader, blood running down his arm.

Sasuke shoved himself away from the blue-eyed man, running to Naruto, "N-Naruto," he whispered, pulling the blond against him, "we need to get out of here..."

"What about Itachi? And Sai?.!" Naruto gripped the raven's arms.

"Get the hell out of here!" Hidan growled, "take Itachi with you! I'll make sure Sai stays alive!" his violet eyes shifted between Kisame and Kakuzu and he let out a chuckle, "sorry, you two, but right now, I'm in a tight spot..." he pulled the trigger on both guns and didn't even look at the fallen bodies as he rushed by to get to Leader and Sai.

Itachi's arms shook as he threw up, blood spilling onto the floor, running between his fingers. His whole body lurched this time and he threw up more, his eyes burning.

"I'm not taking my brother anywhere..." Sasuke hissed to himself.

"He's dying, Sasuke!" Naruto started pleadingly, "and he... he tried to save us!"

"So he can kill us later!"

"What the hell is he going to do in this condition?.!" Naruto hollered, "he saved us... we should at least try to save him. I know he did a lot of terrible things... but Sasuke, look at him..!"

"Fine!" Sasuke growled, going over to his brother. He bent down and pulled the taller male onto his back, scrunching his nose up when blood seeped through his clothes.

"Otouto..." Itachi whispered, his voice hoarse.

Hidan caught Sai when he was shoved off of Leader and aimed his Koch at the man's head, but not before the blue-eyed man took aim as well, smoke filling the room as the bullet was fired.

xXxXx

When they got far enough into the city, Naruto could hear the police sirens going off in the distance. They were probably looking for them.

"It's over..." Naruto said quietly. He looked over at Sasuke and saw his lover helping a vomiting Itachi, a scowl in place. He smiled sadly.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," Sasuke growled.

"I'm going to die... you shouldn't bother with trying to clean me up..." Itachi rolled over and stared up at the sky, his eyes empty of his usual crazy look, but they began to dull.

A police car came around the corner, immediately stopping as it spotted the men. A younger man and a woman opened the back doors and rushed out, the driver parking the car.

"We found them," the woman said firmly into her walkie talkie.

Itachi took a quick and shallow breath, "Tell Sai... that I don't love him..." he whispered, "if I said I did... he'd hold on to me, even after I die..." his eyes closed.

Naruto felt his eyes water, _Itachi **is** human... even if he never showed it... and when he found someone he could've loved and who could've changed him... everything got screwed up and ended like this..._

"And Otouto..." his words faded as the slow rising of his chest came to a halt, his jaw going slack.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

When the woman reached them, she gave a quick glance to Itachi and spoke, once again, into her walkie talkie, "There's an older male here, looks around the age of 27..." she nodded as someone spoke to her, "he's no longer breathing... and there are gunshot wounds in his chest and stomach. With those kinds of wounds, CPR wouldn't help."

"Are you two alright?" the younger male police officer asked, leading them reluctantly to his vehicle.

"Yeah..." Naruto muttered, his fingers lacing with Sasuke's, _Sai..._

xXxXx

Hidan carried Sai's limp body to the hospital, having spotted police cars there and news reporters. He smirked to himself, blood running down the side of his face as he limped over to them, catching the eye of a female reporter.

"Get him in there... he was shot-- shot in the leg," Hidan fell to the ground, Sai going down with him, the boy's body rolling a few feet away.

xXxXx

When Sai awoke, he was in a hopital bed, near Naruto and Sasuke who were whispering to each other in the front of the room.

"How do we tell him...?" Naruto asked, worried, "after everything that happened... he'll break down if he finds out."

"But we **have** to tell him. If anything, he should be happy my brother's dead," Sasuke snorted, his arms crossed.

"Sasuke!" the blond scolded.

"He's dead...?"

Both squabbling men turned to look at Sai, the male's eyes downcast.

"I knew it... with those wounds I saw... there was no way he would've lived," his voice was quivering, _He's gone... I didn't get a chance to yell at him for lying to me... no chance to tell him I..._

"I'm sorry, Sai, we tried to keep him ali--" Naruto was cut off.

"It's ok... just... could you leave, please? I-I really want to be alone..." he clenched the bedsheets tightly, his eyes watering.

"Y-Yeah, sure..." Naruto stood, pulling Sasuke up too and dragging him out of the room. With one final glance to his friend, he shut the door with a soft "click".

Sobs wracked Sai's body, his shoulders shaking and tears dripping onto the blanket. He lowered his head and tightly shut his eyes.

"Can't I ever be happy...?"

**sorry it was short... I'll make up for it with the next chap!**


	12. I love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I am Itachi! Mwuahaha!**

**Thank you all for reading this story! Yes, this is the last chapter! I enjoyed the reviews and I soooo love you all so much! And Weelittleboots, you're the coolest Norwigian EVER!! I love you!**

**Ok, well, it seems a lot of you wanted the incest fic XD Hah, dirty little butt monkies! But I decided in the end, since a lot of you want the incest and Sasuke guardian angel story, that I'd do both. But only after I get a few more chaps of Reconnection up. Also, one of my reviewers mentioned some little ideas for the Alice in Wonderland plot, so I'm sooooo gonna do that one too. Here is the character thingy:**

**Iruka- rabbit**

**Sakura- Queen of Hearts**

**Sai- Chesire Cat**

**Gai and Lee- Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum**

**Shikamaru- That worm dude... person. Name?**

**Kakashi- Mad Hatter**

**Any characters I'm missing? Oh, and who can be that rabbit hare dude with the Mad Hatter?**

1 Month Later

Tsunade opened the door to Sai's apartment, smiling to the boy who was in the kitchen trying desperately to get dinner made, his crutches getting in the way of every little thing he did. The raven cursed and tossed his spatula in the sink.

"This is the first time I've seen you in years and you're exactly the same as I remember," she chuckled as Sai turned and gave her a surprised look, "Naruto sent me. He couldn't check up on you himself, so he sent me instead," she smirked, "and someone else is here to visit you as well. He said he wanted to see how you were doing."

Sai made sure the dumplings weren't going to burn, then steadied his crutches and moved into the living room, "Thanks, Tsunade-san," he smiled and glanced outside, his eyes widening a fraction, "Hidan?"

"Yo, Sai," the silver-haired man grinned. He was sitting in a wheelchair, his hair hanging in thick waves down to mid-neck and his eyes as bright as ever, "I've been stuck at the hospital since the incident, so I never got a chance to drop by and see how you were doing," he stated while throwing a quick glance at Tsunade.

"Huh? Oh..." Tsunade smirked, "want some alone time? Fine, I'll just call Naruto and tell him you're doing alright, Sai," she waved back to the two men before exiting the room.

"You were in the hospital? Why didn't the doctors tell me? You were the one who saved me... you'd think they would've--"

"I was lying. Deidara got me outta that damn place before they could even ask me my name," Hidan interrupted.

"D-Deidara?" Sai growled, "that blond who--"

"He's a good guy. He helped out from behind the scenes, ya know? He was on Itachi..." he stopped himself, knowing he shouldn't have mentioned the other's name, "well, he was on our side the entire time. He was the one who called the cops to tell them where Sasuke and Naruto were."

"Oh..." Sai looked down, his mood darkening and he went back into the kitchen.

"I know I shouldn't mention him... but just so you know, Itachi never thought he would actually die... he thought he was so much better than Leader," Hidan snorted, "You know he wanted to be with you, right?"

Sai smiled bitterly.

"He told me you made him happy..." he chuckled, "and sane. That's not an easy thing to do."

"Can we please... not talk about him?"

Hidan blinked, then frowned, "Whatever... Um, do you need help?"

Sai laughed slightly, "What can you help me with? You're in a wheelchair."

"Hey! That doesn't mean I'm not capable of kitchen work, sir!" Hidan laughed with him and rolled onto the tiled floor, coming to a stop next to Sai, "so, what can I do?"

"Well... watch the dumplings, how about that?" Sai asked, leaning on one crutch so he could chop of some broccoli.

Hidan sat back and boredly eyed the simmering dumplings, his fingers tapping on the arm of his wheelchair.

Sai felt curiousity get the better of him and started a new conversation, "So... what exactly happened to you? I heard you saved me, but I was never told what kind of injuries you had."

"I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

The raven winced at the news, "Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," Hidan shrugged, leaning forward to turn off the oven when he saw that the dumplings were done. He grabbed the glove off of the counter and put it on, opening the oven and pulling the food out, sitting them by the sink, "And what about you? By what I can see... you have a broken leg?"

"Yeah, but it's getting better," Sai said, feeling bad. His broken leg didn't compare to Hidan's problem.

"That's good. Glad to see you're alright," Hidan smiled and rolled back until he was against the far wall, his arms crossed.

Sai suddenly felt happy, _He's not angry with me... and he cares... _"Hey, since you have nothing else to do... why don't you go look for something good on t.v? I'll join you in a bit after I set the dumplings up to cool off."

The older man shrugged, "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do today," he wheeled into the living room.

Sai smiled.

xXxXx

"Mmm, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, his hands buried in raven locks as his boyfriend deep-throated him. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, his mouth open as he panted and groaned, _So much for me not being an exhibitionist..._

Sasuke nipped at the slick erection and prepared himself for his lover's orgasm, which took place not even two seconds later. Cum filled the raven's mouth and he swallowed greedily, his tongue lapping at the head of the softening member, "Second round?" he suggested.

"A-ah..." Naruto felt himself fall back down from his pleasure high and his eyes immediately shot over to the door as it opened, his cheeks flushing a bright red, "Yah!" he shouted, shoving Sasuke back and pulling up his jeans.

Sasuke glared up at the ceiling when he fell on his back, _Dobe!_

The nurse blinked and shyly entered the room, "Um, Uchiha-san, I wanted to tell you that the doctors would like to speak to you about your leaving of the hospital," she smiled politely.

Naruto fixed his hair and shirt, his flush finally leaving his face, replaced with a bright smile.

Sasuke sat up and smiled faintly, _I'm finally leaving this damn place..._

xXxXx

"Welcome to your new home, Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted and shot off a party popper.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru grumbled, his hands in his pockets.

Kiba and Lee went over to the entering couple and congradulated Sasuke on getting out of the "crazy home". Lee cheerfully told the raven about how nice it was to live with the person who made you feel the highest level of youth, while Kiba and Naruto just stared at him, very much used to his behavior. Sasuke couldn't help but give him a "what the fuck" look.

Hinata, Shino, and Gaara approached them slowly, not in a hurry to greet them. Gaara and Shino could care less, and Hinata saw the couple almost every day, so there was no need to rush. She had done plenty of that during the incident with the Akatsuki.

"How'd you guys even get in here?" Naruto asked, throwing a glare at Ino. The blond girl giggled, her fingers laced with Shikamaru's.

"It's a secret!" she said with a grin, "but if you must know, Shikamaru was the one who got us all in."

The lazy man sighed, _I knew she would mention that._

"Shikamaru! I gave you that key in confidence!" the blond whined.

"Can we stop yelling? I want to look around," Sasuke said, annoyed. He went past them and began his own tour, noticing that their bedroom was right next to the kitchen, _Hn, how convenient, _then he went in the room and he smiled softly when he saw all of the photos on the two dressers. They were all of him, but he noticed with a small frown that there were still pictures of Sai.

"Jealous?"

Sasuke turned and scoffed at Naruto, "Why would I be?"

"Quit being a teme," Naruto snickered, "and they're there because Sai's still a really good friend. If you haven't noticed, I have pictures of Ino and Kiba too. As well as everyone else."

"I don't see Kakashi and Iruka," the raven said.

"They're in the bathroom."

Sasuke raised a thin brow.

"I didn't have any room left in here, ok?" Naruto blushed.

Sasuke chuckled. Yes, he was looking forward to growing old with his dobe.

xXxXx

"Hey there, Weasel-san," Hidan greeted the grave with a huge grin, "I brought you some smokes and wine!" he handed the bag to Sai and the boy quietly took the items out, placing them by the carved stone, his eyes downcast. Hidan chuckled, "and I brought your emo boyfriend."

Sai glared at no one in particular as he pulled out a container from the bag hanging at his side, sitting on next to the wine. He smiled slightly, "I brought you some of my dumplings... you told me once... that you wanted to try them sometime..."

"So eat and get fat," Hidan looked up at the sky, the gray clouds covering the sun, "huh... looks like it's gonna rain soon."

Sai opened his bag one last time and pulled out a small photo. It was one they took during their first date. It had started drizzling during the evening, so they had taken shelter in one of those photo booths on the docks. Finding nothing else to do, they decided to take pictures.

The raven smiled at that memory. In the picture, he was smiling slightly while Itachi had one of those thoughtful looks he always had, _It still hurts to think about him... _

Thunder rumbled throughout the area and Hidan laughed, puzzling Sai, "How much do you wanna bet that's Weasel-san?"

Sai frowned and stood up, supported by his crutches, "I highly doubt it."

"Sure it is! He's pissed because you're being so mopey," the silver-haired man grinned, "so cheer up. You know, he always hated people who could actually have happiness, but chose to be sad."

"I can hear him saying that," the younger of the two laughed softly, then looked up when he felt a drop of ran on his arm. He smiled when a drop splashed onto his cheek, _I'll be happy..._

"But he could also be angry 'cause you're alone," Hidan shrugged, "and if that's the case, he shouldn't worry. I already promised him that I'd watch over you for him. Even though he denied the fact that he was concerned, I know he was," he grinned again.

Sai lowered his head and looked over at Hidan with a smile.

As the rain began to fall harder, the raven pushed his friend's wheelchair,( which was a pretty hard task since he had crutches,) under the roof of the church, the both of them thankful for each others' presence. Hidan kept Sai from breaking down into tears and Sai kept Hidan from babbling on and on about how he could've saved Itachi... Yes, they were both thankful they had each other.

xXxXx

"Hey, Iruka!" Naruto greeted the man happily over the phone, "how are you and Kakashi? I haven't seen you two since you guys last visited me at the hospital!"

Sasuke said his farewells to their guests as they left, shutting the door behind them and locking it. He looked into the kitchen and saw Naruto on the phone, his mouth moving fast and his free arm flailing about animatedly.

"Hah, no, I don't plan on coming back to finish my work at the pleasure house. I'll be starting my job as a doctor soon and I'll just pay Kakashi back with that money," he paused as Iruka spoke and laughed, "I know, but with everything that happened... I'm a little tired," he scratched the back of his head, an old habit he still had from his younger years, "Oh, sure, tell him I said 'hi'! Bai bai Iruka!" he hung up the phone, but blinked when it rang again. Lifting it from the hook, he answered it, "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked as he poured himself some water.

"It's Sai," Naruto whispered, his brows furrowed together as he listened to his friend on the other line, "so... you two want to come over? I don't mind. After all, both Sasuke and I know what it's like after you visit someone's grave... Sure, I'll see you guys in a bit," he placed the phone back on the hook and turned to his boyfriend, "Hidan and Sai are coming over for a bit. They just went to Itachi's grave and they're a bit... lonely."

"I understand," Sasuke said quietly, taking a sip of his water, "I don't like being alone either after I visit my parents' graves," but he suddenly looked up and his gaze met Naruto's, "did you say Hidan?"

"I did... didn't I?"

xXxXx

"So... if you would've stayed at the hospital, you would've been arrested after your treatment?" Naruto asked, curious. They were all currently sitting on the living room couch, the t.v. turned on, but on mute.

"The same goes for Deidara and Sasori," Hidan began, "anyone in the Akatsuki would probably get the death penalty if they were ever caught. Luckily for me, Deidara knew where I was and rescued me before the doctors could ask me who I was."

"Then how did you get medical treatment?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasori's pretty good in that field. I was thankful that he even helped me in the first place. He was firm on staying on Leader's side, but because Deidara chose betrayal over following Leader, he changed his mind as well. Not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want to be seperated from Deidara. They're childhood friends and you know how strong those bonds are," he tapped his fingers on his numb legs, still amused with the fact that he'd never feel down there again, _No more hot sex for me, _"he was pretty pissed off with me since I purposely went against Leader."

"Where are they now?" Naruto wondered.

Next to them, Sai kept quiet. He wasn't in the mood for chat about the other Akatsuki members.

"They're probably in Kyushu," Hidan shrugged, "I dunno, I don't keep tabs on them."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and sat back, turning the mute button off and flipping through the channels.

"Let's watch some gore!" Hidan suggested, suddenly excited, "blood always cheers me up," he grinned.

"No thank you," both Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

After a few minutes, they all settled with watching a humorous American movie. That was the only way Naruto knew how to cheer Sai up. The raven had always loved American humor, saying it was much more unique than what was considered funny in Japan.

As the movie progressed, Naruto dozed off, his head on Sasuke's shoulder and his mouth hanging open as he snored lightly, drool threatening to spill over his bottom lip. Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted the sleeping beauty up.

"I'm going to throw him in bed. I'll be right back," the truth was, he didn't want to come back at all. He wasn't too fond of Sai and Hidan, and all he really wanted to do was snuggle in bed with his lover.

"We both know you won't," Hidan snickered, "just go cuddle with your love bunny. We'll be fine."

Sasuke's right eye twitched, _Love bunny? _"Thanks," he muttered, carrying Naruto to their room and shutting the wooden door.

Hidan looked over at Sai, noticing that the man was on the verge of falling asleep, "Sleepy, princess?" he teased.

"Mnnn," Sai fell over, his head landing on Hidan's shoulder, his eyes slowly closing.

The silver-haired ex-Akatsuki member smiled and turned the t.v. off, pulling the raven against him and closing his eyes as well, the both of them listening to the thunder and rain outside.

xXxXx

Sasuke crawled into bed with Naruto and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, smiling when he heard a content sigh leave his lover's lips.

"I love you..." he whispered into the darkness of the room, lightning flashing and illuminating both of their faces. Sasuke closed his eyes when he saw the hint of a smile on Naruto's sleeping face, his consciousness slipping away.

xXxXx

_"Y-you hit on me!" Naruto hollered._

_"I didn't hit on you, Dobe!"_

_"Yes you did, you arrogant bastard!"_

_"Dobe!!"_

_"Teme!!"_

_xXxXx_

_"_**I love you."**

**Owari!**

**Thank you all for reading! Everyone, start readin' Reconnection and look forward to new fics comin' soon!**


End file.
